Même les égarés vivent
by Felinia
Summary: Traduction. Depuis la guerre, Harry et Draco se sentent perdus dans leur vie. Ils ont chacun leur propre histoire, mais tous deux perdent de plus en plus le contrôle. Tandis que Harry essaie de retrouver qui il est, Draco sombre dans la drogue. Leurs deux histoires vont bientôt ne plus faire qu'une. (Warning : Slash et prise de drogue)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont à J.K. Rowling, je ne gagne pas d'argent en les utilisant. L'histoire ne m'appartient pas non plus mais est à Catazar et s'intitule initialement _The Lives of the Lost, _je ne fais donc que la traduire pour votre confort !

Note de la traductrice : L'auteur écrit rarement de notes au début, mais si pour certains chapitres c'est le cas, je les traduirai aussi. J'ai choisi de traduire le titre pas _Même les égarés vivent_ pour trouver un titre correct, et pour m'accorder avec le titre d'une séquelle que je traduirai sans doute aussi ! (Je suis pour le moment en pleine traduction des chapitres 1 et 2) Bonne lecture !

Warning : Dans les chapitres suivants, sont présents de la consommation de drogue, de la psychologie parfois un peu rude et des relations homosexuelles.

**Prologue**

Nous sommes aujourd'hui le mardi 2 mai 2000. C'est aussi le second anniversaire de la bataille de Poudlard. Cette date est devenue une sorte de gigantesque fête dans le Monde des Sorciers. Beaucoup de gens veulent célébrer la victoire, et pleurer les proches perdus dans la froide étreinte de la mort. Pourtant, ceux qui sont considérés comme ''perdus'' ne sont pas tous morts. C'est ici que notre histoire commence. Avec les vies des égarés.

Il y a beaucoup de personnes qui luttent pour se remettre de la guerre. Les amis et la famille de ceux qui sont morts constituent la majorité des victimes. Toutefois, nous allons seulement nous intéresser à la vie de deux égarés.

Quand Voldemort fut vaincu, Harry Potter ressentit un immense soulagement. Il était heureux d'être débarrassé de ce fardeau, et des responsabilités qu'impliquaient le fait d'être le Survivant. Et pourtant, malheureusement pour Harry, ce soulagement et cette joie furent de courte durée. La perte de Fred, Lupin et Tonks – et de tous les autres qui ont péri en ce jour maudit – transperce Harry chaque jour. Il se réveille tous les matins, exténué par cette lourde culpabilité. Peu importe tout ce que lui disent ses amis, il laisse un essaim de remords le recouvrir.

Bien sûr, Hermione a désespérément essayé de soutenir Harry et de le tirer hors de l'obscurité dans laquelle il s'est perdu. Depuis que Ron est parti pour poursuivre sa nouvelle carrière, Harry et Hermione ont été livrés à eux-mêmes. Alors que Hermione a relevé la tête et décidé de se cramponner à Harry, Harry a choisi un autre chemin – la colère, le ressentiment et l'isolement. C'est souvent de cette manière qu'il répond aux situations accablantes. Ses amis le comprennent mais ce n'est pas facile pour eux de le voir se couper de tout et de tout le monde.

Draco Malfoy, en revanche, a choisi tout le contraire de l'isolement. Il essaie d'étouffer la douleur et le regret avec de la musique, des femmes et du firewhisky. Il passe chacune de ses nuits aux _Ego –_ une boîte de nuit au nom bien choisi, qui accepte seulement l'élite des Serpentards – accompagné le plus souvent de son ami de longue date, Blaise Zabini. Ils s'installent sur les chaises, commandent à boire et observent tous les danseurs sur la piste jusqu'à ce que la nuit laisse la place au jour, ou jusqu'à ce que Draco soit invité dans l'appartement d'une femme.

Blaise ne porte aucun intérêt à la piste de danse, ni à aucune des autres personnes présentes. Il s'inquiète seulement pour Draco – son meilleur ami dont il est secrètement amoureux depuis des années. Il ne peut donc pas faire autrement que d'être soucieux de lui, même s'il n'approuve pas toujours son comportement. Il a toujours été difficile pour Blaise de ne pas céder à tous les caprices de Draco. Pourtant, il a rapidement compris qu'il devait apprendre à dire non, avant d'être forcé de voir son ami déraper complètement et qu'il devienne un étranger à ses yeux.

Voilà donc où tout commence. Deux hommes. Deux vies. Deux histoires. Deux parcours qui vont lentement ne faire qu'un. Deux âmes perdues qui luttent pour trouver le chemin qui les fera sortir de l'obscurité. Et maintenant, ils t'invitent à les joindre dans leur long voyage. Passe le seuil, entre, suis les, et essaie aussi de ne pas te perdre.


	2. Isolement

**Disclaimer complet dans le prologue**

Note de la traductrice : Tous les chapitres sont à peu près de cette longueur, donc un peu plus longs à traduire, mais je m'efforce de le faire rapidement. Je préviens tout de même ceux qui aimeraient lire cette histoire rapidement que je ne suis pas là la semaine prochaine, mais je reprends mes traductions après ! Bonne lecture ! (Ce chapitre n'a rien de particulièrement choquant. Âmes sensibles, vous pouvez le lire sans crainte. )

Harry Potter – Samedi 6 mai 2000

Cauchemars. L'esprit hanté par une peau blanche comme neige, par des yeux rouges à la pupille fendue, par des doigts blancs anormalement longs. Étouffé par une cape noire qui claque dans le vent. Réveillé en sursaut, le cœur battant, des sueurs froides le long de mon front et de ma poitrine. Je cligne des yeux, percevant vaguement les contours flous d'un visage au-dessus du mien. Une main réconfortante se pose sur mon bras, contrastant avec ma peau brûlante. Ma main se tend vers la table de nuit, agrippe mes lunettes et les plaque mon visage, permettant à mon environnement de devenir plus clair. La première chose que je vois distinctement est l'air inquiet d'Hermione.

« Harry », chuchote-t-elle, « Harry, tout va bien ? »

Après la guerre, Ron, Hermione et moi avons pris ensemble un appartement dans le Londres Moldu. Pendant un long moment, j'étais seul avec Ron, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione revienne de Poudlard. Quelques mois plus tard, Ron a déménagé à Paris pour entreprendre une nouvelle carrière. Hermione et lui se sont séparés amicalement et restent en contact régulièrement. Pourtant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il nous a encore abandonnés.

« O-oui, ça va. » balbutié-je, essayant de me réveiller. « Juste un mauvais rêve. »

Je sais qu'elle veut bien faire et qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi, donc je me force toujours à ne pas être trop dur avec elle, mais depuis peu je me sens de plus en plus agressif. L'isolement semble être la meilleure chose pour moi ces jours-ci. Hermione voit bien que je m'éloigne d'elle, et je peux dire que ça la dérange, mais aucun de nous deux ne cherche à mettre les choses au clair.

« H-Hary, hum... » Elle s'assoit sur le bord du lit, regardant dans toutes les directions sauf vers moi. « J'ai rendez-vous avec Neville et Luna au Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui. Le Glacier Florian Fortarôme fait sa réouverture. J'espérais que tu voudrais bien venir avec nous. »

Je pense tout de suite à décliner l'invitation. Ce serait agréable de rester seul à la maison toute la journée, tout en sachant que je ne serai pas interrompu. Mais ses sombres yeux marrons sont grands ouverts, emplis de tristesse et de supplications. Un soupçon de culpabilité vient cogner sur mon cœur. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de lui faire du mal. Elle est la seule qui est restée à mes côtés tout le long du chemin. J'acquiesce doucement : « Euh, bien sûr. »

Un autre léger coup me frappe la poitrine quand je vois son visage s'illuminer avec un grand sourire. Elle se serre immédiatement contre moi, enroulant ses bras autour de mon cou, et ses cheveux soyeux chatouillent mon dos nu et ma nuque. Pendant un instant, cette étreinte me calme et m'encourage à sortir de mon lit. Elle me tient contre elle un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire, mais peu m'importe. Quand elle finit par me relâcher, je peux encore voir un éclat de tristesse dans ses yeux, et un nouvel accès de culpabilité me serre le cœur.

Évitant son regard, je me glisse hors du lit et me traîne à travers la pièce, jusqu'à la salle de bain. Pendant que j'allume l'eau chaude dans la douche et commence à retirer mes vêtements, je peux entendre Hermione s'agiter dans la cuisine, sans doute pour nourrir Pattenrond. Alors que j'entre sous l'eau chaude et que la vapeur apaisante remplit la pièce, une partie de moi qui me manquait – cette partie qui pourrait être heureuse et profiter du temps avec ses amis – m'appelle à elle. L'envie de courir vers elle me submerge, mais une violente tristesse me retient toujours.

Hermione et moi nous dirigeons vers le Chemin de Traverse – je m'efforce d'enterrer mon attitude négative aussi profondément que je le peux pour ne pas gâcher la journée de mon amie – et nous sommes accostés à chaque pas par des 'fans' lorsque nous traversons la rue pavée. Même des journalistes de _La Gazette du Sorcier _nous prennent en photo. J'essaie de les repousser et de ne pas les laisser m'atteindre, mais je bouillonne de colère intérieurement. Ils me voient tous comme un héros ou une célébrité, mais ils n'ont aucune idée de qui je suis réellement.

Quand nous arrivons finalement dans l'arrière salle du Glacier Florian Fortarôme – un endroit qui me rappelle un tas de bons souvenirs et m'aide à laisser ma mauvaise humeur au placard – nous apercevons Luna et Neville qui nous attendent, déjà assis à une table. Hermione me prend la main et me tire vers la petite table.

« Salut les gars ! » nous accueille Neville avec enthousiasme. « C'est vraiment génial que tu aies pu te libérer Harry ! »

Je jette un regard à Hermione, dont l'expression coupable me montre qu'elle avait déjà trouvé une excuse à mon absence. Ma propre culpabilité me transperce à nouveau et je soupire doucement. Avec un sourire forcé, je me tourne vers Neville, « Ouais, je me suis dit que ça me ferait du bien de prendre un jour de repos. »

« Je suis d'accord, on ne te voit pas assez en ce moment. »

Et voilà cette culpabilité qui revient. Si je ne les connaissais pas aussi bien, je dirais qu'il le font exprès.

« C'est vrai, Harry » insiste Luna, « Où étais-tu dernièrement ? »

« Oh, euh... » j'essaie d'inventer rapidement une excuse valable, mais tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit c'est « Je n'avais pas trop envie de sortir ces jours-ci. »

Comme pour renforcer ma culpabilité, ils me jettent tous un regard compatissant.

« Bon, tu viens toujours à la fête, n'est-ce pas ? » demande Luna avec curiosité.

« La fête » répété-je sans vraiment comprendre.

« Oh, Harry, cela fait des semaines que je t'en parle » me rappelle Hermione, un soupçon d'inquiétude dans la voix. « Les Weasley font une fête pour célébrer la promotion d'Arthur, tu t'en rappelles ? »

Mes yeux s'écarquillent alors que le souvenir me frappe. « Oh ! J'ai complètement oublié ! Je-je ne sais pas. Ce ne serait pas bizarre que je vienne sans Ron ? »

« Harry, ils t'ont invité en sachant que Ron ne serait pas là. Ils veulent vraiment que tu viennes. Avec ou sans Ron, les Weasley sont comme une famille pour toi. »

Je me mords la lèvre. ''Comme'' une famille est ici le mot clé. En réalité, ils ne sont pas ma famille. Et je n'en ai jamais vraiment eu. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait si j'avais eu une famille ? Est-ce que j'en veux réellement une ? Un mariage ? Des enfants ? Je pensais que c'était ce que je voulais, et je pensais même que ça pouvait arriver lorsque j'étais avec Ginny. Mais depuis que nous avons rompu, je n'en suis plus vraiment sûr. Je prends conscience d'un autre problème auquel je n'avais pas pensé : Ginny.

« Je ne suis pas sûr. », finis-je par dire en réalisant qu'ils attendent une réponse.

« Harry... »

« J'en parlerai à Ginny et je verrai si ça la dérange que je vienne » dis-je avant qu'elle puisse me réprimander. « Si elle est d'accord, je viendrai. »

Ma réponse semble les satisfaire, en tout cas pour le moment. La vérité, c'est que je ne veux tout simplement pas y aller. Oui, les Weasley ont été pour moi ''comme'' une famille pendant tout ce temps, mais les choses ont changé. Si je venais à cette fête, cela reviendrait à dire que je ne suis plus en colère contre Ron pour nous avoir encore abandonnés, et c'est exactement le contraire de ce que je pense. Je préfère rester seul à la maison.

Mes pensées se dissipent doucement quand un énorme bol de glace à la fraise et au beurre de cacahuète apparaît sur la table, juste devant moi. Remarquant qu'il y a deux cuillères, je rapproche le bol d'Hermione qui en prend une. Luna a une glace italienne à l'orange et à la vanille saupoudrée de mini chips au chocolat. Neville, lui, est enchanté par une simple glace au chocolat avec une petite cerise plantée dedans. Hermione et moi partageons notre bol joyeusement.

Luna rigole doucement, me faisant lever la tête. Le nez de Neville est recouvert de glace au chocolat. Il louche maladroitement en admirant son propre exploit. Incapable de me retenir, j'explose de rire. Hermione se tourne vers moi, choquée, avant de se mettre à rire à son tour. Luna attrape la cerise dans le bol de Neville et la place sur son nez, où elle tient parfaitement, la glace agissant comme de la colle. C'est le premier moment de véritable joie que je vis depuis que Ron est parti.

« Tu es ridicule ! » haleté-je entre deux éclats de rire.

Il se saisit d'une cuillère propre et regarde son reflet à l'intérieur. Il explose de rire à son tour en approuvant : « Tu as raison je suis ridicule! »

Alors que nous rions, je perçois du coin de l'oeil le flash d'un appareil photo derrière une fenêtre du magasin. Au moins, ils auront une photo sur laquelle je souris vraiment – ce sera une première.

Nous finissons tous nos glaces en bavardant avant de quitter le glacier. Hermione dit au revoir en serrant Neville et Luna dans ses bras, et j'en profite pour observer la rue. Presque immédiatement, mon regard est attiré par le magasin d'articles de Quidditch. Ce n'est pas le magasin lui-même qui a attiré mon attention, mais plutôt un homme blond qui vient d'y entrer. Je secoue la tête, haussant les épaules face à ce mauvais tour de mon imagination. Pourtant, alors que je suis Hermione le long de la rue pavée dans la direction opposée, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir trouver une excuse pour aller vérfier.

« Euh... Hermione, » m'étranglé-je, « Tu penses que je peux juste passer voir le magasin de Quidditch ? Je te promets que ça ne prendra qu'une minute. J'aimerais juste voir le nouvel étalage en vitrine. »

« Oh, bien sûr » Elle me prend la main et revient avec moi vers le magasin, comme si elle avait cette idée en tête depuis le début. Nous restons devant la vitrine, mais mon regard ignore l'étalage pour inspecter le magasin avec précision. Mes yeux passent d'un client à l'autre, mais aucun d'eux ne se démarque. « Tu veux aller à l'intérieur ? »

« Quoi ? Oh, euh... » Je réfléchis un moment. C'est évident qu'Hermione essaie de prolonger le temps que nous passons ensemble, car elle sait qu'il ne sera pas facile de me faire sortir avant un long moment. Une partie de moi voudrait refuser – je ne devrais pas céder à cette petite voix qui me demande une inutile clarification. Cependant, soulagée de voir que j'ai trouvé une excuse pour entrer vérifier, cette petite voix gagne la bataille et je m'entends dire « Ça te dérange ? »

« Pas du tout ! » Elle me sourit et m'entraîne à l'intérieur. Cette culpabilité qui m'a frappé au hasard toute la matinée revient à nouveau. Elle n'avait jamais voulu entrer ici avec moi auparavant. Elle allait toujours faire un tour à la librairie en m'attendant.

L'idée de la tête blonde que j'ai cru avoir vu semble de plus en plus ne se résumer qu'à ça – une idée, rien de plus. Une hallucination. Je tourne la tête dans tous les sens, observant chaque client mais ne récoltant rien d'autre qu'un torticolis. Jusqu'à...

« Harry », me chuchote Hermione doucement, sa bouche à quelques centimètres de mon oreille, « Ce ne serait pas Draco ? »

Sentant un élancement dans mon cou, qui sera sans doute encore là demain, je tourne la tête pour suivre son regard. La tête blonde n'était pas une hallucination. Alors que quelques clients que j'avais déjà vus quittent le magasin, je peux maintenant clairement voir Draco Malfoy, assis par terre dans un coin, au fond du magasin, en train de feuilleter un livre qu'il a pris sur l'étagère derrière lui. Comme s'il avait senti mon regard, tout son corps se tend et il tourne doucement la tête. Quand nos yeux se croisent, son expression est indéchiffrable, comme toujours.

« Vas-y » Hermione me pousse doucement, me donnant la désagréable impression de pouvoir lire dans mon esprit, « Vas lui parler. »

Elle me pousse encore un peu, jusqu'à ce que je marche lentement par moi-même. Malfoy ne semble pas essayer de bouger alors que je m'approche de lui. Et je ne veux pas seulement dire qu'il n'essaie pas de s'enfuir ou de regarder ailleurs, mais qu'il n'essaie même pas de cligner des yeux ou de bouger tout court. En le regardant, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il respire. Je m'assoie par terre à côté de lui et je remarque que Hermione nous observe de loin. Je confirme, il ne respire _absolument_ pas.

« Salut » Les mots sortent tous seuls, et je me dis que je n'aurais pas pu trouver un tel niveau de stupidité et de maladresse dans d'autres mots. Je me frappe mentalement le front, sachant bien qu'au moment où il ouvrirait la bouche pour me répondre, je regretterai d'avoir ouvert la mienne.

Ses yeux se tournent lentement vers moi et ses sourcils se froncent. « 'Salut', c'est le meilleur mot que tu as trouvé pour ton discours d'ouverture ? Beau boulot, Potter. Mais ne travaille pas autant pour le discours de remerciement. Je suis sûr qu'un simple 'Merci' ou tout autre mot de deux syllabes suffira largement. »

En dépit de l'humeur massacrante dans laquelle je suis, ni sa moquerie, ni son attitude ne m'irrite. A la place, je laisse seulement ma bouche se courber dans un demi-sourire. Bien que sa réponse soit désagréable, elle n'est pas non plus trop méchante, donc je peux faire avec.

« En fait, j'avais prévu de faire ma danse habituelle, mais il y avait malheureusement plus de monde dans le magasin que je ne l'avais anticipé pendant mes répétitions. » marmonné-je.

Il me fixe du coin des yeux pendant un long moment, puis sa poitrine se soulève violemment tandis qu'il essaie de contenir le rire qui sort de sa gorge. « Tu es idiot » dit-il simplement avant de revenir au livre qu'il tient dans sa main.

Pour je ne sais quelle raison, cela me fait sourire. Mais mon sourire s'efface avant qu'il ait la moindre chance de le voir. Je choisis un autre livre dans l'armoire, le frappe doucement avec puis le laisse tomber au sol en me levant. « A bientôt, Malfoy. »

C'est probablement la plus courte, mais aussi la plus agréable conversation que nous ayons eu tous les deux. Je lève les yeux à cette idée et rejoins Hermione près de la porte.

« Tout va bien ? » me demande-t-elle en regardant Malfoy par-dessus mon épaule.

Je me retourne pour l'observer aussi – il tend le bras pour prendre le livre que j'ai laissé à côté de lui, puis le feuillette – et hausse les épaules. « Oui, il m'a juste donné quelques conseils pour un spectacle que j'écris. »

« Quoi ? » l'air de totale confusion qui se dessine sur son visage me fait rire de manière incontrôlée.

« Rentrons à la maison » Pendant que je la guide vers la sortie, je suis soulagé de voir que plus aucune petite voix ne me souffle d'histoires sur une possible tête blonde. Après tout, ça n'était peut être rien d'autre qu'une énorme curiosité. Et à juste titre, je suppose. Je ne l'ai pas vu une fois, pas même croisé, depuis ce fameux jour à Poudlard il y a deux ans. Pour e que j'en savais, il pouvait aussi bien être mort. Maintenant que toutes ces questions sur son existence et sa santé ont trouvé une réponse, mon cerveau m'autorise à tout oublier sur lui et à être en paix. Hermione en revanche, ne m'y autorise pas.

« Alors, tu vas me dire de quoi vous avez parlé ? »

« Il n'avait pas grand chose à dire. Il m'a juste traité d'idiot. »

« C'est tout ? » Elle soupire de frustration face à ce manque d'information.

« A quoi est-ce que tu t'attendais ? A ce que nous discutions de nos vies à cœur ouvert sur le plancher de cette boutique ? Nous nous sommes détestés pendant sept ans et nous ne nous sommes pas vu une seule fois pendant les deux dernières années. Personnellement, je trouve que ça s'est plutôt bien passé. »

« Je suppose, mais c'est un peu bizarre, non ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre ? »

« Que nous ne l'ayons pas vu pendant deux ans et qu'il apparaisse, comme ça, sorti de nul part. »

« Eh bien, nous ne l'avons pas vraiment cherché, si ? Je suis sûr qu'il a vécu sa propre vie sans que nous le remarquions. Il aime le Quidditch, comme tous les autres mecs. Il n'y a aucun raison pour qu'il ne soit pas là. » Nous marchons en silence pendant un long moment et nous arrivons à la fin de cette rue pavée si familière. « Pourquoi est-ce que ça te préoccupe autant ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu sembles beaucoup trop t'y intéresser. Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais plus proche de lui que je ne l'étais. »

« Ce n'est pas ça... C'est juste que... Je ne sais pas. La guerre n'a pas été tendre avec lui non plus, tu sais. Peut être que je ne l'aime pas, mais il est évident qu'il a dû vivre un enfer. Puis il disparaît simplement de la surface de la terre sans refaire surface pendant deux ans. Je me fais du soucis, c'est tout. J'ai vu tellement de gens trouver une solution... radicale. »

« Il m'a semblé qu'il allait bien. Un peu moins malpoli et morveux que d'habitude, mais relativement normal dans l'ensemble. Je suis sûr qu'il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter. En plus, ça n'est pas notre problème. »


	3. Soulagement

**Disclaimer complet dans le prologue.**

Note de la traductrice : Je préviens d'avance que ce passage est un peu plus rude et vous mets en garde de ne pas tomber dans les mêmes travers que notre cher Draco.

Draco Malfoy, Lundi 8 mai 2000

L'aiguille indique qu'il est presque trois heure du matin. Bien sûr, je suis assis à ma place habituelle, sur un siège de l'_Ego. _Le sofa vert émeraude en velours est doux sur ma peau tandis que je laisse courir ma main sur le tissu, l'esprit ailleurs. La musique est si bruyante qu'elle secoue tout l'immeuble dans un _boum, boum,_ constant. Blaise me rejoint sur le sofa, m'apportant encore un autre verre de firewhiskey. Je ne sais plus combien j'en ai bu, mais peu importe. Le liquide ne me brûle même plus la gorge.

Nous regardons tous les autres corps enlacés sur la piste de danse, comme chaque nuit, en buvant. Mon esprit est bien loin, dans le magasin d'articles de Quidditch du Chemin de Traverse. Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce qu'est l'amour. Je n'avais jamais réfléchi à ce sentiment absurde avant. Mais je ressens définitivement quelque chose pour Potter – c'est juste que je ne sais pas encore quoi. Ces sentiments n'ont rien de nouveau, bien sûr. La seule chose qui est nouvelle, c'est la manière dont il m'a regardé l'autre jour. Le disque rayé de mon cerveau se repasse ses mots encore et encore – c'est comme écouter une radio qui passe en boucle la même chanson qu'on ne veut pas écouter, mais qu'on préfère tout de même au silence.

_'A bientôt, Malfoy' _

A bientôt. Est-ce que ça veut dire que nous allons nous revoir ? Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais répondre à cette question. En admettant que je puisse mettre ma fierté de côté et parler de ce que je ressens à quelqu'un, à qui pourrais-je me confier ? Potter ? Certainement pas. Je refuse de me mettre dans une position aussi vulnérable. Ce serait comme lui demander directement de me rejeter. Blaise ? Ce serait trop cruel ! Blaise est amoureux de moi depuis nos treize ans. Il pense que je suis naïf, alors je fais semblant de ne pas la savoir. Je n'ai donc personne à qui parler, et je ne peux rien faire pour me sortir tout ça de la tête.

Encore moins maintenant, alors que tout tourne autour de moi. J'ai trop de choses à gérer, mais je ne peux en parler à personne, ni me les sortir de la tête. Cauchemar après cauchemar. Regret après regret. Cadavre après cadavre. Y aura-t-il jamais une fin à tout ça ?

Avant que mes pensées ne puissent devenir encore plus sombres, elles sont interrompues par une femme qui vient vers moi. Ses cheveux bruns foncés tombent sur ses épaules en petites boucles, et ses grands yeux marrons semblent légèrement injectés de sang. Mes yeux parcourent son beau corps et je dois me forcer à ne rien laisser transparaître car je sais que Blaise observe chacun de mes mouvements. Son haut noir moulant est dépourvu de bretelles et met en avant sa poitrine, attirant le regard de tous ceux qui voudraient bien y jeter un œil. Sa mini-jupe blanche couvre seulement ses fesses, mettant en évidence ses longues jambes.

« Draco ? » me crie-t-elle au dessus de la musique, _boum, boum,_ « Tu ne te souviens sans doute pas de moi. »

« Tu es la petite sœur de Daphné Greengrass, non ? » Ma bouche semble avoir fait le lien avant mon cerveau, et mes yeux s'écarquillent quand je réalise qui j'ai en face de moi. Elle a vraiment beaucoup changé. « Astoria... c'est ça ? »

« Oui, jusqu'à maintenant, mais je peux toujours changer de nom si tu ne l'aimes pas. »

Je ris, mais ce qui est triste, c'est qu'aucun signe ne montre qu'elle blague. « Tu ne devrais pas être à Poudlard ? Tu dois avoir dans les dix-sept ans maintenant. »

« J'ai décidé de ne pas retourner à l'école, j'ai trouvé quelque chose de plus important. Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille autre part pour en parler ? »

Blaise acquiesce tristement, me montrant qu'il est d'accord, et je l'abandonne sur le sofa pour suivre Astoria à l'extérieur. Elle prend ma main et nous transplanons. Lorsque ma tête arrête de tourner et que je peux penser correctement, je découvre notre nouvel environnement. Il n'y a pas grand chose à voir, mis à part la rue obscure, la lune et un grand immeuble. Une main m'attrape le bras et m'entraîne dans la bâtiment jusqu'au troisième étage.

L'appartement d'Astoria est encombré et un parfum que je n'arrive pas à reconnaître flotte dans l'air. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle m'amène dans la chambre, on dirait que personne n'y est jamais entré. Elle est bien rangée et le lit semble n'avoir jamais accueilli personne.

« J'espère que je ne t'ai pas privé de bons moments au club en t'amenant ici. » finit-elle par dire en s'asseyant au bord du lit. « Il ne se passait vraiment rien d'intéressant... En plus il y avait un très bel homme... »

« Ah bon ? » feins-je avec intérêt, « Alors pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas emmené chez toi ? »

« C'est ce que j'ai fait. » Son sourire diabolique me fait frissonner. Elle tapote le lit à côté d'elle et je m'autorise à la rejoindre.

Astoria me prend dans ses bras. Ses lèvres se plaquent contre les miennes sans hésiter et chassent le peu de retenue que j'avais auparavant. Des mains chaudes soulèvent ma chemise et je peux entendre le sang battre à mes oreilles. Sa bouche descend le long de ma mâchoire, jusqu'à mon cou. Il y a quelque chose d'étrange au fond de mon esprit, quelque chose qui me souffle que je devrais juste me lever et m'en aller. Mon corps n'est pas d'accord. Il refuse de se mettre debout. D'ailleurs, il fait plutôt le contraire. Il s'allonge.

Alors qu'elle fait courir sa main sur mon torse, elle murmure, « Mon Dieu, tu es parfait. »

Quelque chose en moi se casse à cet instant. _Parfait._ Entendre ce mot me dégoûte, parce que je sais à quel point je suis loin d'être parfait. Instinctivement, j'agrippe ses poignets et la repousse. Je m'assois et passe un main dans mes cheveux.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » me demande-t-elle en se rapprochant de moi.

Sans parler, je laisse tomber mon bras sur ses genoux, exposant mon avant-bras hideux. Ses yeux se posent sur l'horrible cicatrice et elle soupire.

« Est-ce que ça fait mal ? »

« Physiquement ? Non. »

« Alors émotionnellement ? » Elle n'attend pas de réponse, à mon grand soulagement, car je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir être honnête. Ni avec elle, ni avec moi. « J'ai quelque chose qui peut arranger ça. Quelque chose qui peut tout te faire oublier. »

Astoria roule sur le lit pour atteindre le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Ce qu'elle en sort est loin de tout ce à quoi je m'attendais. S'appuyant sur le meuble, elle renverse dessus une poudre blanchâtre. Mon estomac se serre tandis que je la regarde former deux fines lignes avec la poudre.

« Qu-qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » bafouillé-je maladroitement.

« Tu n'as jamais essayé le speed* ? » me demande-t-elle sans me regarder.

« Bien sûr que non ! » L'horreur dans ma voix me trahit.

Son sourire narquois n'arrange en rien les choses, pas plus que son mouvement pour me tendre une paille. « Ça va chasser la douleur, je te le promets. »

Sans me voiler la face, je sais très bien que ça ne chassera rien du tout. Pourtant, tandis je fixe la paille dans sa main, je me demande si ça vaudrait le coup d'en être sûr. Ce n'est peut être pas si terrible... si ? Si ça me soulage, rien qu'un moment, ça peut valoir le coup, non ? Ma main tremble lorsque je saisis la paille. Rampant sur le lit, je m'approche des lignes meurtrières sur la table de chevet. Je ne peux plus reculer.

Argh ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir du firewhisky dans le nez ! Mes yeux pleurent et je plaque immédiatement ma main sur mon nez en feu. Je me mords la langue pour retenir un cri tandis que je suis submergé par d'étranges sensations. A travers mes doigts, je peux seulement apercevoir vaguement Astoria qui prend la paille et s'approche de la seconde ligne. Elle ne réagit presque pas, me montrant qu'elle a déjà fait ça de nombreuses fois. Rien ne me semble plus être normal.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai laissé le Diable entrer dans mon corps, dans mon cerveau, et je lui ai laissé le contrôle. Comment ai-je pu penser que ça arrangerait quelque chose ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ! D'ailleurs pourquoi suis-je venu ici ?! Qu'est ce que je suis censé faire maintenant ? J'étais désespéré au point de me laisser... Attends. La douleur : affaiblie. Le regret : absent. Peut être que tout ça m'a aidé finalement. Je me sens fort et puissant. La douleur n'est peut-être pas totalement partie, mais elle semble s'être allégée. Même mon corps se sent plus léger.

Parmi toutes ces choses qui semblent être aussi légères qu'une plume, il y a des mains explorant chaque centimètre de ma peau. A quel moment ai-je retiré tous mes vêtements ? Peu importe. Des lèvres touchent les miennes. Ma tête tourne de plus en plus vite. Mon cœur bat de plus en plus fort. Mon pouls prend le rythme de la musique du club,_ boum, boum._ On dirait que la chambre est en feu autour de moi, mon corps entier est brûlant.

« Je t'avais dit que tu te sentirais mieux. » chuchote Astoria dans mon oreille,faisant frissonner tout mon corps. « Laisse moi te détendre encore plus. »

A partir de ce moment, mon monde sombre dans le brouillard – de caresses et de saveur – de halètements et de tremblements – mon esprit et mes yeux dans le vague – jusqu'à ce que nous soyons enchevêtrés dans un tas brûlant de membres en sueur presque une heure plus tard. Notre élan initial est passé. Tandis que j'essaie de reprendre mon souffle, Astoria enfouit son visage dans mon cou.

« Draco ? » chuchote-t-elle.

« Hmm ? » grogné-je en réponse à travers une brume qui s'estompe.

« Je sais que ça va te sembler complètement fou, mais je pense que tu devrais habiter ici avec moi. »

« Tu n'es pas sérieuse, si ? Ça fait des années qu'on ne s'est pas vus. Nous nous connaissons à peine. »

« Alors emménage ici et nous apprendrons à mieux nous connaître. Je sais que ça peut sembler fou et trop rapide, mais putain pourquoi pas ? Ça sera marrant – c'est tout ce qui compte. »

Mes protestations sont étouffées par un autre baiser, m'affaiblissant encore un peu. Il n'y a plus aucune logique. Je ne peux pas refuser. Je hoche lentement la tête pour acquiescer. Quand je reprends mes esprits, je suis devant la porte du manoir Malfoy. Je peux encore sentir ma tête bourdonner faiblement. Toutes les lumières du manoir sont éteintes – laissant toutes les pièces sombres et sans vie. C'est la preuve que mes parents dorment encore.

Ma tête tourne alors que j'avance dan l'allée, chaque caillou crissant sous mes pas. Même dans cet état, je peux comprendre que mes parents ne doivent pas me voir, sinon je ne suis pas sûr d'en ressortir vivant. Je marche silencieusement dans le manoir, monte les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds et me glisse dans la salle de bain – je fais couler l'eau chaude, enlève mes vêtements et entre dans la douche. L'eau vaporeuse coule sur ma peau, nettoyant mon corps mais pas mon esprit.

Sachant bien, qu'aucune eau ni aucun savon ne pourrait jamais laver mon esprit ou ce que je viens de faire à mon corps, je frissonne. Plaçant mes deux mains contre le mur de la douche, je m'appuie contre le carrelage et me laisse aller. Le yeux fixés sur le sol et l'eau coulant directement dans mes yeux et dans ma bouche, je m'autorise, à contre cœur, à pleurer. Pleurer car je suis perdu. Pleurer car je sais que je ne peux pas revenir en arrière. Pleurer car je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui va se passer maintenant. Pleurer à cause de tout ce qui m'a mené ici. Pleurer car, même si je ne l'admettrais jamais, ça me fait du bien. Pleurer car je ne me sentirai plus jamais vraiment humain.

En arrêtant l'eau et en sortant de la douche, je pense à Astoria. Malgré toutes mes blessures, elle veut bien de moi. Cette pensée me donne assez de force pour tituber jusqu'à ma chambre, une serviette enroulée autour de ma taille. Je me penche et je tire ma malle de sous mon lit, la faisant glisser pour qu'elle soit ouverte au milieu de ma chambre. Par la fenêtre, le soleil commence à se lever, m'incitant à me dépêcher. Je dois partir avant que mes parents ne se réveillent. J'ensorcelle ma malle et jette dedans tout ce qui m'appartient, tout ce qui me tombe sous la main.

« Et voilà » chuchoté-je pour moi même en fermant ma malle. Je la traîne dans le hall et la pose contre le mur. Je vais ensuite dans la chambre de mes parents, la porte s'ouvre en grinçant et je regarde à l'intérieur. Ils dorment profondément. Je me glisse à l'intérieur, en faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit et traverse la chambre. J'embrasse ma mère sur le front et fait le tour du lit pour embrasser aussi mon père. Et maintenant c'est l'heure de sortir d'ici, de prendre ma malle et de m'en aller.

Le manoir me semble différent, tandis que je reste planté devant, ma malle à la main. Mon estomac se tort dans mon ventre. Il est temps de partir avant que je ne change d'avis. Je jette un dernier regard aux murs couverts de lierre, aux jardins exotiques et au blason familial gravé dans la grande porte. Je transplane. Je ne pourrai plus revenir en arrière. Je m'en vais.

Je suis devant l'immeuble d'Astoria et je n'en peux plus. L'envie de m'effondrer sur le sol froid me submerge jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne m'ouvrir la porte.

« Draco ! » s'exclame-t-elle en me sautant dans les bras. « Je commençais à penser que tu avais changé d'avis ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris si longtemps ? »

« D-désolé », murmuré-je, « J'ai pris une douche et faire mes bagages a été plus long que prévu. »

« Tu t'es douché ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas attendu de revenir ici ? Nous nous serions douchés ensemble. »

Mon cœur rate un battement. « La prochaine fois. »

« Je te le rappellerai ! Entre ! »

Astoria m'aide à monter ma malle jusqu'à son appartement, et nous la posons devant la porte. Tout ce que j'ai, tout ce que je suis, est rangé dans une malle sans fond, voué à être oublié maintenant qu'un étranger a pris le contrôle de mon corps. Nous nous retrouvons dans la salle de bain, et pendant un moment, je me demande si emballer tous mes vêtements était vraiment nécessaire.

A peu près une heure plus tard, nous sommes allongés dans le lit – nus et en sueur – serrés l'un contre l'autre. Je sais que je_ devrais_ être fatigué, mais je suis bien réveillé. Je n'arriverai pas à dormir. De longs doigts manucurés massent gentiment chaque centimètre de ma peau.

« A quoi penses-tu ? » me demande Astoria calmement après un long silence.

« A tout. Nous. Mon passé. Mon futur. Mes parents. Oh mon Dieu mes parents ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? »

« Eh bien, tu vois, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le courage de leur dire droit dans les yeux que je partais. Donc je suis tout simplement parti. »

« Attends, tu as fait quoi ?! »

« J'ai emballé mes affaires pendant qu'ils dormaient, puis je suis simplement, hum, parti. »

« Tu ne leur as pas dit où tu allais ? Tu ne leur as pas dit au revoir ? Ils n'ont aucune idée de ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? »

« Euh... non, je ne crois pas. C'est mal, non ? »

Elle soupire. « Je suis sûre que ça va aller. Je veux dire, Ils devraient se douter, en voyant que toutes tes affaires ont disparues, que tu n'as pas été enlevé. »

« C'est vrai. Mais ils vont quand même s'inquiéter. Enfin au moins ma mère. »

« Et ton père ? Il s'en fiche? »

« Mon père s'en fiche toujours. » marmonné-je amèrement. A ces mots, toute la culpabilité que je ressentais pour les avoir abandonnés disparaît. Bien sûr je me fais du soucis pour la réaction de Maman et je ne veux pas la blesser. Mais une partie de moi se dit que Père aurait dû le voir venir – et qu'il l'a bien mérité. J'espère qu'il va s'inquiéter pour moi, pour une fois. Pour une fois, mes actions pourraient influencer un peu sa vie. Peut être que je vais tout de même leur envoyer un hibou pour leur dire que je vais bien. Mais je suis sûr d'une chose... Je ne peux plus les revoir. Pas comme ça. J'ai trop changé maintenant.

Y a-t-il encore quelqu'un qui peut me sauver ?

*Pour ceux qui ne connaîtraient pas, c'est un des noms donnés aux amphétamines utilisées pour se droguer. Et non je ne laisse pas de mot non traduits !


	4. Obscurité

**Disclaimer complet dans le prologue**

Note de la traductrice : J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à traduire ce chapitre car il ne se passe pas assez de choses à mon goût, mais, rassurez vous, je suis en pleine traduction du suivant que je trouve vraiment fantastique (bon en même temps j'ai une préférence pour Draco c'est normal !) En tout cas merci de me suivre et bonne lecture !

Harry Potter – Mercredi 24 Mai 2000

Ce visage dans le miroir est bien le mien, même si je n'en suis pas encore convaincu. C'est le même visage que j'ai vu toute ma vie, mais je me sens déconnecté de lui, peut-être est-ce même un étranger qui me ressemble. Un jumeau que je n'ai jamais connu. Ma main agrippe le bord du lavabo tandis que je fixe ces yeux verts émeraude, ces cheveux noirs qui jaillissent dans toutes les directions, ces lunettes et – bien sûr – une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Je tire sur le col de ma chemise, pour révéler la cicatrice ovale sur mon cœur, là où l'Horcruxe m'a brûlé. Et sur la main qui tient ma chemise, une autre cicatrice - « Je ne dois pas mentir ». Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander si les cicatrices, pas seulement la manière dont elles sont faites, mais les cicatrices en elles-mêmes, peuvent changer une personne du tout au tout.

« Qui es-tu ? » demandé-je à l'homme dans le miroir. Comme je m'y attendais, il ne me répond pas. Aucune réponse. Aucune idée de qui je suis ces derniers jours. Je jette un regard à la photo posée sur l'étagère désordonnée. Les mêmes yeux vert, cheveux en bataille, cicatrice, et lunettes rient joyeusement entre une Hermione et un Ron tout aussi joyeux. Je regarde longuement la photo, puis j'ose enfin jeter un autre regard à mon reflet.

Ça ne peut pas être la même personne. Ce n'est simplement pas possible. L'homme dans le miroir n'est rien de plus que l'ombre de l'homme sur la photo.

Cette ombre dans le miroir a de la compagnie lorsque le reflet d'Hermione apparaît, souriante. Mes yeux croisent les siens dans la glace. Sur le moment, elle semble remarquer que quelque chose ne va pas – quelque chose d'inconnu, ou de troublant – et son sourire faiblit. Peut-être qu'elle aussi n'est plus tout à fait sûre de qui je suis. Et ça me fait mal de savoir que même elle ne me reconnaît plus.

« J-j'ai préparé le petit-déjeuner si tu veux. » me dit-elle calmement comme pour ne pas m'agacer.

J'acquiesce, même si je n'ai pas vraiment faim, mais je n'ai pas non plus le cœur de la rejeter. Nous nous asseyons autour de la petite table ronde, dans la cuisine. Elle semble vraiment vide sans Ron. Je me renfrogne devant sa chaise vide, ce qui ne passe pas inaperçu auprès d'Hermione.

« Tu es toujours en colère contre Ron pour nous avoir quittés ? » demande-t-elle innocemment, en espérant ne pas m'énerver.

« Tu veux dire 'en colère contre Ron pour nous avoir _encore_ quittés' ? » Le ton de ma voix la fait reculer un peu. Je soupire et me radoucis.

« Ce n'est pas la même chose qu'avant, Harry » dit-elle calmement en essayant de me raisonner. « Il ne nous a pas simplement abandonnés cette fois. Tu sais à quel point sa carrière est importante pour lui. C'était une opportunité incroyable. Nous sommes ses meilleurs amis, nous devons le supporter et même l'encourager à partir.

« Après tout ce que nous avons vécu, comment une stupide carrière peut-elle être plus importante que notre amitié ? »

« Tu sais qu'il ne pense pas ça, Harry ! Ron est toujours notre ami et c'est tout aussi important pour lui. Ce travail, c'est seulement pour un court contrat. Il reviendra juste après et il aura gagné entre temps de l'expérience qu'il ne pourrait pas acquérir ailleurs. » Elle m'observe pendant un long moment et je ne réponds pas. Elle soupire et me prend la main sur la table. « Il va revenir, Harry, je te le promets. »

« Ça ne te fait vraiment rien qu'il ne soit pas là ? »

« Bien sûr que si, ça me chagrine. J'aimerais qu'il soit là, mais je sais qu'il va revenir. Écoute, Harry, je sais que tu a été un peu sur les nerfs ces derniers mois, et je ne te le reprocherais pas si tu n'étais pas en train de dériver comme ça. Je m'inquiète pour toi tu sais. »

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi, Hermione, je vais bien. » Je ne prends même pas soin de rendre mon mensonge crédible. Ça ne sert à rien.

Elle pince les lèvres et fronce les sourcils. Le silence s'étire tandis que je l'observe débattre intérieurement – pour continuer la conversation ou simplement laisser tomber. Une partie de moi se demande ce qu'elle peut lire dans mes yeux alors qu'elle lutte pour prendre sa décision. Voit-elle l'homme de la photo ? Ou l'étranger dans le miroir ?

« Harry, j'espère vraiment que tu vas m'en parler. » Le besoin d'insister avait donc finalement gagné la bataille.

« Il n'y a rien à dire. »

« Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, Harry. Et plus tu prétends que tout va bien, plus tu t'enfonces dans l'obscurité. Tu ne baisserais dans l'estime de personne si tu avouais juste que tu ne vas pas bien. Après tout ce que tu as vécu, personne ne te demande d'être parfait. Tu es mon meilleur ami, je veux juste t'aider. »

« Eh bien, tu ne peux pas ! » lui balancé-je durement. Elle recule à nouveau, me faisant immédiatement regretter mes paroles. Je prends une grande inspiration. « Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas... écoute, je sais bien que tu veux juste m'aider, mais tu ne peux rien faire. Tu ne peux pas changer ce qu'il s'est passé. Je dois trouver tout seul comment accepter la situation.

Sa poitrine se soulève et elle inhale profondément puis lâche un grand soupir. Elle serre ma main et me masse la paume avec son pouce. « Je comprends que tu doives y réfléchir seul et je le respecte. Mais n'oublie pas que je suis toujours là pour toi. Je, vraiment je... »

Mon estomac se serre tandis que sa voix faiblit. « Quoi ? »

« C'est juste que... euh... je sais bien que tu luttes. Je sais que tu as besoin d'air. Mais j'ai l'impression de te perdre et ça me fait mal. »

La culpabilité me frappe à nouveau. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas remarqué à quel point mon comportement l'affecte, mais c'est totalement différent de l'entendre le dire à voix haute. Mon expression me trahit.

Ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand et elle balbutie. « Je, je ne voulais pas t'énerver. Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment ta faute. Je-je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas... Tu me manques c'est tout. »

« Tu me manques aussi. » dis-je, réalisant vraiment mes mots après les avoir entendus. « Tu me manques vraiment, Hermione. Mais je suis tellement énervé en ce moment, je ne sais pas comment gérer tout ça. C'est juste plus simple de me tenir à l'écart plutôt que de t'ennuyer avec tout ça, car je sais que ce n'est pas ta faute. »

« Ça me fait du bien d'entendre ça. Je ne voudrais pas trop insister, mais j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir faire quelque chose pour toi. Je déteste te voir comme ça. »

Comme je ne trouve rien à répondre, nous mangeons en silence. Bien sûr, je me sens mal que ça l'affecte comme ça. Mais que suis-je censé faire ? Je ne sais pas comment gérer tout ça. Peut être qu'il y a un sort qui pourrait m'aider. Il doit y avoir une chose qui manque dans ma vie et qui pourrait être la clé. Mon seul problème est : comment pourrais-je savoir de quoi il s'agit ? Et comment le trouver ? Après un moment, je décide d'exprimer mes pensées à voix haute, en espérant que mettre Hermione à contribution pourra m'aider à trouver une réponse.

« Tu sais, même quand Ron est parti, vous êtes restés en contact. » commencé-je doucement, en choisissant mes mots avec précaution. « Et vous avez tous les deux l'air de très bien gérer tout ça. Ginny s'est mise avec Dean et ils s'en sortent bien tous les deux. On dirait que tout le monde va par deux. »

« Tu te sens seul ? Je veux dire, tu n'as pas vraiment fait d'effort pour retrouver quelqu'un. »

« Ce n'est pas qu'être célibataire me brise le cœur... c'est juste que j'ai l'impression que vous avez tous un solide support, quelqu'un pour vous remonter le moral, même quand vous n'avez pas envie de vous lever le matin. »

« Harry, le fait que tu n'aies pas de nouvelle petite amie ne veut pas dire que tu n'as pas de gens qui te soutiennent. Nous essayons tous d'être là pour toi. Nous essayons de t'aider. »

« Je le sais tout ça. Mais j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose. Cette impression... cette impression qu'il pourrait y avoir quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui m'aiderait à supporter tout ça. Tu sais à quel point vous comptez pour moi – Neville, Luna, vous tous... - mais il me manque toujours cette impression. Ce n'est pas seulement une histoire de petite amie. Toi tu as ton travail et tes livres, Neville a sa passion pour la biologie, Luna son art et son magasin de bijoux. J'aimerais avoir quelque chose aussi. »

« Donc tu ne cherches pas vraiment une relation, mais tu cherches plutôt quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui t'apporterait un peu plus de lumière ? »

« Je pense que j'ai bien besoin de lumière en ce moment. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je me sens tellement en colère que j'aimerais avoir quelque chose qui allège ma vie. Comment est-ce que je peux savoir quoi chercher ? Et où le trouver ? »

« Eh bien... ça n'est pas nécessairement une personne. Ce pourrait être n'importe quoi. Tu te souviens de comment le Quidditch t'apaisait, même quand tout allait mal ? Tu devrais rejouer au Quidditch. Tu dois retrouver cette chose qui te donne l'impression de voler. »

Je souris à ces mots.

« Ce qui est important, c'est que pour trouver cette chose, quelle qu'elle soit, il faut que tu la cherches. Tu ne peux pas te contenter d'attendre que ça te tombe dessus en te terrant dans cet appartement. Tu dois être un peu curieux aussi. »

Je réfléchis à ce qu'elle m'a dit puis demande : « Donc par où je commence ? »

Elle soupire et réfléchit avant de répondre. « Je ne peux pas répondre à ta place, Harry. Ce doit être spécifique pour toi. Peut-être que tu devrais prendre ton nouveau balais et sortir faire un tour – ça fait longtemps que tu ne l'as pas fait. Essaie de voir si ta passion est toujours là. Ou peut-être que tu devrais simplement sortir, voir des gens... La première étape est de sortir de cet appartement. Quand tu l'auras fait, tu finiras par trouver le chemin, sans doute par accident, qui te mènera là où il faut. »

Sans hésiter et avant de changer d'avis, je passe de l'autre côté de la table et prends Hermione dans mes bras. Elle me serre contre elle et essaie de m'insuffler sa bonne humeur. Elle semble surprise lorsque je m'écarte d'elle.

« Tu as toujours quelque chose de judicieux à dire quand j'en ai besoin. » lui dis-je « Je ne trouverai jamais comment tu arrives à faire ça. Merci de m'avoir aidé même si je t'ai rejetée ces temps-ci. »

« Tu peux me rejeter autant que tu veux, je ne partirai pas. »

Hermione prend les plats vides sur la table et les pose dans l'évier. Je croise le regard de Pattenrond, qui est assis à mes pieds et me fixe, tandis que j'essaie de comprendre la conversation que nous venons d'avoir. Je vais sérieusement avoir besoin de me motiver. Bon, je crois que l'Étape Une est d'arriver à bouger mes fesses de là. L'Étape Deux est encore à déterminer. Ce serait tellement plus simple si je savais déjà ce que je suis censé faire.

Sans un mot, je me lève et retourne dans ma chambre. J'ouvre la porte en grand et commence à fouiller dans les cartons, que j'avais essayé en quelque sorte d'oublier. Peut-être serait-il sage de les ouvrir – je ne me souviens même plus de ce qu'ils contiennent. Pourtant, ces cartons sont loin d'être ma principale préoccupation tandis que je tâtonne contre le mur, jusqu'à ce que je sente mon balai sous mes doigts. Est-ce parce que j'ai laissé mon balai sombrer dans l'oubli que je me suis ainsi égaré ? Je lutte un moment pour extraire le balai de tout ce bazar, le dégage enfin et l'examine.

Heureusement, il semble être en bon état, juste un peu poussiéreux. Un sourire se dessine sur mon visage lorsque je le sens dans ma main. Il s'est passé un temps fou depuis que je ne l'ai pas vu. Quand Ron et Georges me l'ont offert pour mon dix-huitième anniversaire, nous l'avons testé ensemble – je ne l'ai plus utilisé depuis. Il est resté comme ça, contre le mur. Lors de mon dix-neuvième anniversaire, Ron n'était plus là, et c'est plein de colère que j'ai délaissé mon balai. Je frissonne à l'idée que pour mon vingtième anniversaire, Ron sera absent à nouveau.

Je transporte le balai jusqu'au salon, où Hermione a migré sur le canapé. C'est presque comique de voir à quelle vitesse elle se plonge dans un livre. Elle réussit à s'extraire de sa lecture assez longtemps pour observer l'objet que je tiens dans ma main.

« Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu. » dit-elle calmement, comme si elle espérait ne rien avoir dit de mal.

« Oui, depuis que je l'ai. Je pense qu'il mérite de prendre l'air. » murmuré-je en admirant le magnifique balais.

« Je suis d'accord, et l'air frais _te_ fera aussi du bien, et t'aidera à te vider l'esprit. »

« C'est ce que j'espère » je me tais un moment puis me décide enfin à demander « On est pas fâché, hein ? »

Elle semble surprise, puis adopte un air presque coupable avant de répondre. « Bien sûr que non Harry ! Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mal. Je voulais juste te dire que j'étais là pour toi. Et je le suis toujours – ça n'a pas changé. Nous ne sommes pas fâchés. Maintenant vas-y et essaie de t'amuser un peu. Je te promets d'être là quand tu rentreras. »

Il y a quelque chose dans ces mots qui me touche. _Je te promets d'être là quand tu rentreras._ Pour je ne sais quelle raison, j'avais vraiment besoin d'entendre ça. Elle ne m'abandonnera pas – elle ne l'a jamais fait. Cette pensée me calme et me fait l'aimer encore plus.

« Euh... si nous sortions manger ensemble à mon retour ? » murmuré-je nerveusement. Je n'ai aucune raison d'être nerveux en demandant simplement à ma meilleure amie de manger avec moi, mais j'ai l'impression que, vu la manière dont je l'ai traitée ces jours-ci, elle me ferait une faveur en répondant oui.

Cette fois, elle n'a pas l'air choquée, mais me sourit. « J'adorerais. »

Hochant la tête avant de sortir, j'emmène mon balai dans la fraîcheur extérieure. Un léger vent souffle sur ma peau, comme s'il m'appelait dans les airs. Comment pourrais-je ignorer le vent quand il me fait de pareils signes ? Je passe une jambe par-dessus le balai et agrippe le manche, ce sentiment me paraît familier. Mes pieds quittent le sol et j'ai presque l'impression de revenir à Poudlard pour un entraînement. Presque.

A cette pensée, je vole encore plus haut au-dessus des immeubles que j'aperçois sur des kilomètres. Regardant autour de moi, je ne vois rien d'autre, il n'y a que moi. Tout cela me calme. Je suis seul – personne ne peut me faire de mal. Je vole au-dessus du reste du monde – tous mes problèmes, mes inquiétudes sont restés en pas, trop lourds pour me suivre. C'est donc ça ? Ça qui m'aiderait à redevenir humain ? C'est donc si simple ? Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir. Plus haut. Plus haut. Plus vite. Plus vite. Le vent est moins doux maintenant et fouette ma peau. Il danse joyeusement autour de moi. Il n'y a rien de mauvais ici. Juste moi et le vent.


	5. Ma propre tombe

**Disclaimer complet dans le prologue**

Note de la traductrice : Alors j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre même s'il est un peu dur, enfin on voit bien que Draco vit des choses assez horribles. J'aimerais prévenir que je pars bientôt en vacances, j'essaierai de poster un chapitre demain ou samedi, puis pendant une semaine je disparais ! Mais pas d'inquiétude, je ne vous abandonne pas, faudra juste être patient !

Draco Malfoy – lundi 5 juin 2000

Sortant de l'obscurité, mon corps semble ressusciter. étais-je réellement mort ? Non, c'est peu probable. J'ai seulement dû m'évanouir. Depuis quand suis-je inconscient ? Quelle heure est-il ? Quel jour sommes-nous ? Je me traîne sur le matelas encore chaud du lit d'Astoria et je me force à ouvrir les yeux pour regarder autour de moi. Mes vêtements gisent en boule à côté du lit. Mon corps est complètement nu, entouré de draps doux et soyeux. L'étrange réveil Moldu sur la table de nuit m'indique qu'il est presque onze heure du matin, et que nous sommes le lundi 5 juin. Je suis resté inconscient, perdu dans ma propre tête, pendant deux jours. Le 5 juin ? J'ai vingt ans aujourd'hui.

Mon cerveau, complètement grillé, n'arrive pas à se concentrer, et je reste immobile. Tout semble s'être déconnecté – tout, bien sûr, sauf la partie du cerveau qui permet de sentir la douleur. La seule fonction que je voulais désactiver est la seule qui marche encore correctement. Je suis encore conscient de ça. Encore conscient de la douleur que me causent toutes ces choses que j'aimerais oublier. Encore conscient de la colère que je ressens contre moi-même et contre tous ceux qui m'ont laissé dériver. Encore conscient de la culpabilité qui me ronge pour avoir fugué et fait des choses si imprudentes avec Astoria.

Où est Astoria ? A-t-elle simplement laissé mon corps inconscient pendant deux jours sans même s'inquiéter ? Je force mes membres à bouger, me traîne hors du lit et parcours l'appartement. Je ne la vois nulle part. Elle m'a laissé seul ici. Irrité par son insouciance, je décide qu'il faut moi aussi que je sorte. J'espère que quand elle verra que je ne suis plus là, elle s'inquiétera pour moi. Je prends mes vêtements et vais dans la salle de bain, histoire de me rendre présentable pour sortir. J'arrive devant le lavabo et plonge mon visage dans l'eau froide. Je relève la tête.

Oh Merlin ! Qui est-ce dans le miroir ? Ça ne peut pas être Draco, non, non, pas Draco. Pas le Draco avec lequel j'ai grandi. Quelqu'un d'autre. Un clone diabolique avec ses yeux injectés de sang et son air fatigué. Je sens mon cœur se serrer. Qui me suis-je autorisé à devenir ? Il y a une partie de moi qui sait que je devrais emballer mes affaires, rentrer à la maison, dire à mes parents ce que j'ai fait, et ne jamais plus me défoncer. Pourtant, une autre partie qui, elle, veut encore planer, est plus forte et plus puissant, et me prend en otage.

Quand je m'aperçois que je ne peux rien faire de plus pour arranger ma pitoyable apparence, je sors de l'appartement et fais irruption dans le monde. Il n'y a qu'un seul endroit où je pense pouvoir aller et je transplane immédiatement. Transplaner dans cet état est encore plus rude pour mon corps et mon esprit que d'habitude. Même lorsque je me matérialise juste devant ma destination, mes entrailles semblent encore se tortiller dans tous les sens. Je suis maintenant dans un autre immeuble, et je monte les escaliers pour atteindre la porte que je veux. Je frappe lourdement et j'entends quelqu'un s'agiter à l'intérieur. La porte s'ouvre et de grands yeux marrons, choqués, me fixent d'un air incrédule.

« Draco ? » dit Blaise tandis que je le pousse pour entrer. Après un temps, le choc disparaît et il semble réaliser quelque chose. « Putain, mais où étais-tu ?! Est-ce que tu as une petite idée de l'inquiétude que tu m'as causée ? Non, oublie ça. Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait à tes parents ?! »

Je hausse les épaules. « Je leur ai envoyé une lettre pour dire que j'allais bien. »

« C'était il y a des semaines ! Et tu as oublié de mentionner où tu étais dans cette lettre ! Ils ont vraiment paniqué ! Tu t'es barré pendant deux mois sans un mot, sans explication ! »

« Bon, je vais bien, donc où je suis n'a aucune importance. Putain, pourquoi est-ce que tu es toujours sur mon dos ?! » Je sens que je commence à m'irriter et à être sur la défensive.

Ses yeux parcourent mon corps. Je sais qu'il peut voir à quel point j'ai changé pendant ce mois. Tout le monde peut le voir. Mes cheveux sont en bataille. Mes yeux sont injectés de sang. Mes vêtements deviennent trop grands pour mon corps amaigri. Je ne me souviens pas de la dernière fois que j'ai mangé quelque chose. Et tout ça, il ne peut que le remarquer. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Quoi ? Rien ! »

« Ce n'est pas ton genre, Draco. D'être si insoucieux de tes parents. De me jeter sans jamais revenir m'expliquer. Et maintenant tu viens me voir après un mois, dans un désordre total, sans explication et avec de sérieux problèmes d'attitude. Qui es-tu ? »

« Vas te faire foutre, Zabini ! C'est moi ! Et je suis comme je l'ai toujours été ! » En entendant ces mots sortir de ma bouche, je sais qu'ils sonnent faux. Celui que j'ai toujours été est parti, je ne sais où. Mais je n'arrive pas à m'avouer tout ce que j'ai fait, alors je m'énerve encore plus. « Ce ne sont pas tes foutues affaires de savoir ce que je fais, où et avec qui ! Je ne suis pas ton putain de petit copain, même si c'est ce que tu aimerais ! »

A ces mots, il semble à la fois choqué et blessé. C'est la première fois que je lui montre que j'étais conscient de ses sentiments, et qu'en même temps je lui fais comprendre que ce qu'il veut n'arrivera pas. Il se sent trahi et j'aimerais m'excuser et tout mettre au clair, mais le diabolique clone du miroir ne veut pas me rendre le contrôle.

« Alors laisse moi seul, putain ! » grogne le clone brutalement.

« D-Draco, que... »

Le clone ne veut rien entendre de plus. Il lève la main avec colère ce qui fait se taire Blaise immédiatement. Il semble avoir _vraiment_ peur de moi. Je le bouscule pour partir, furieux que cette visite ne se soit pas passée comme je le voulais. Sa voix m'arrête lorsque j'atteins la porte.

« D-Draco, attends. » murmure-t-il. Je me retourne et le vois me tendre une petite boîte. Hésitant, je me dirige vers lui et prends la boîte confusément. « Joyeux anniversaire. »

La culpabilité me submerge d'un coup, si fortement que je me sens mal. J'agrippe mon ventre et m'effondre au sol, au milieu du couloir. Sans hésiter, Blaise court vers moi et m'attire à lui. Il pose sa main sur mon front, comme pour rechercher la fièvre. Il me berce comme un enfant, et je suis trop étourdi pour me dégager. La culpabilité seule ne peut pas me rendre malade à ce point. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Je ne serais pas aussi mal sans la drogue qui a affecté mon corps et mon esprit.

« Draco ? » me murmure Blaise, sa voix lourde d'inquiétude. « Draco, est-ce que ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je ne sais pas, c'est juste un étourdissement. » bredouillé-je, en parlant avec difficulté. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Alors la pire option me traverse l'esprit : il m'en faut plus.

Ça me fait mal de regarder Blaise dans les yeux. Ses yeux sont emplis de pure affection, qui me fait me sentir encore plus mal. Il écarte mes cheveux de devant mes yeux, ses doigts caressent doucement mon visage.

« Viens, peut-être que tu devrais t'allonger un peu. » suggère Blaise. « Je ne sais pas où tu étais pendant tout ce temps, mais je pense que tu devrais t'installer ici avec moi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive, mais je veux t'aider. Je veux prendre soin de toi, Draco, s'il te plaît. »

Mes yeux le regarde distraitement. Même si je peux sentir la supplication dans sa voix, mon corps ne veut pas s'arrêter. Il m'en faut plus. Je m'assois, évite de croiser son regard et me lève péniblement. La pièce tourne un peu autour de moi et je dois m'appuyer sur le chambranle de la porte.

« N-non, je vais bien. » balbutié-je, mon cerveau se focalisant sur une seule chose. Il m'en faut plus. « Je dois vraiment y aller. »

« Draco, attends... »

Mais je trébuche déjà maladroitement dans le couloir. Mon cerveau réalise à moitié que je tiens toujours la boîte que Blaise m'a donné. Il m'en faut plus. Suis-je assez en forme pour transplaner jusqu'à l'appartement d'Astoria ? Probablement pas. Mais je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps. Il m'en faut plus. Ce serait trop long de faire tout le chemin à pied. Il m'en faut plus. Retenant ma respiration, je me lance, et tout tourne autour de moi, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive dans la bonne rue, regardant Astoria à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine. Les quelques minutes qu'il me faut pour monter les escaliers me semblent être des années.

« Draco ! » s'écrie Astoria quand j'entre dans la cuisine. « Où étais-tu ? Je suis revenue et tu n'étais plus là ! Tout va bien ? »

« Il m'en faut plus. » Les mots sont à peine audibles, mais Astoria me lance un regard compatissant.

Retour dans la chambre. Nus sur le lit. Poudre. Feu ! Soulagement. Mon corps se relaxe doucement, satisfait, et pourtant, loin d'être complètement détendu. Au contraire. Bien réveillé. Les mains d'Astoria, ses lèvres et sa langue parcourent tout mon corps avec des mouvement saccadés, mais je ne les sens presque pas. Je reste plutôt immobile, passif, allongé sur le dos, fixant le plafond. Certains diraient que je suis perdu dans mes pensées, mais il n'y a aucune pensée, non rien, rien pour me perdre, mis à part un vide cérébral. Non, je ne suis pas perdu dans mes pensées, je suis perdu tout court.

Plus les mains et la bouche d'Astoria s'activent, plus les sensations finissent par arriver à mon cerveau, et me les fait remarquer. Mais c'est loin d'être aussi puissant que les autres fois. Ma peau n'est pas aussi sensible à ses caresses qu'avant. On dit que le speed détruit la zone du plaisir dans notre cerveau, mais ça a été si vite... ou peut-être que je ne suis simplement pas intéressé par ce qu'elle a à m'offrir ? Peut-être un peu des deux ? Mon cerveau est incapable de répondre à cette question pour le moment, alors je continue mon interrogation assidue du plafond. Il ne parle pas encore, alors nous pouvons rester comme ça un moment. Nous resterons là jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondre. Légèrement amusé par ma comparaison, alors que ce n'est rien d'autre que moi fixant un objet inanimé, je rie doucement, même si ce n'était absolument pas drôle.

Astoria s'arrête et tend la main vers la table de nuit. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Je la vois s'emparer de la boîte que Blaise m'a donné – cette boîte que j'avais totalement oubliée. « Oh, c'est juste un cadeau d'anniversaire de la part d'un ami que j'ai vu aujourd'hui. Je ne l'ai pas encore ouvert. »

« Oh ! C'est vrai ! C'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui ! »

Je ne sais pourquoi, mais je ne suis pas vraiment effrayé par son agitation, après la preuve évidente qu'elle l'avait oublié. Même après un mois sans contact, Blaise n'oublie jamais mon anniversaire. M'éloignant un peu d'Astoria, je m'assois et lui prends la boîte des mains. J'enlève le papier cadeau et ouvre le couvercle, découvrant alors une magnifique bague en argent ornée d'un dragon. Blaise sait à quel point j'étais affecté de perdre mon autre bague ornée d'un serpent pendant la guerre. Cette remplaçante est presque identique, mis à part la créature qui la décore.

En enfilant la bague à mon doigt, où elle va parfaitement, une partie de moi veut désespérément retourner voir mon ami et mettre les choses au clair. Pourtant, je n'arrive pas à bouger. Je n'arrive pas à quitter tout ça – le lit chaud, les caresses d'Astoria, la défonce. Durant ce mois, j'ai essayé de nier tout ce que j'ai fait, mais aujourd'hui – après la manière dont j'ai traité Blaise, ce que le speed a fait de moi, mes difficultés pour marcher... – je ne peux plus nier : j'ai creusé ma propre tombe.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas bébé ? » m'interrompt la voix d'Astoria, me ramenant à la réalité.

« Rien. » dis-je faiblement en fixant la bague à mon doigt.

Astoria se plante dans mon champ de vision, attirant mon attention. Elle se serre contre moi et m'embrasse. « Je t'aime Draco. »

Je n'arrive pas à lui répondre. Je n'arrive pas à dire le moindre mot. A la place, je la laisse simplement m'embrasser, chasser tous mes doutes – si je devais rester ici avec elle – me convaincant qu'il n'y a aucune raison pour que je veuille partir. Elle m'aime. Elle m'aime vraiment. Pourquoi voudrais-je quitter ça ? Parmi tous les gens sur terre, elle a choisi d'être avec moi et seulement avec moi. Ce serait de la folie d'abandonner tout ça, n'est-ce pas ? Une pensée désagréable me traverse l'esprit.

« Astoria ? » marmonné-je contre ses lèvres

Elle s'éloigne un peu, l'air curieux. « Hmm ? »

« Ça va te paraître stupide, mais... je me demandais juste si... hum... Si je suis la seule personne avec qui tu es. C'est pas grave si tu me dis que non. » Je mens pour ne pas avoir l'air trop possessif.

« D'où te vient cette idée ? » me demande-t-elle sans répondre à ma question.

« Je ne sais pas... c'est juste que... laisse tomber, ce n'est pas important. »

Elle me fixe un long moment. « Bien sûr que je ne vois personne d'autre. Juste toi, Draco. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. »

« Oh, j-je ne m'inquiétais pas, je me demandais c'est tout. »

Elle me sourit, peu convaincue. Je me maudis mentalement pour être si transparent. Pourquoi serais-je soucieux de sa fidélité ? Elle ne m'appartient pas. Nous nous sommes simplement vus pendant un mois et notre couple n'est même pas vraiment officiel. Enfin, peut-être qu'elle vient tout juste de me le confirmer ? Ma tête tourne et je ne peux pas y réfléchir plus longtemps. A la place, j'essaie de chasser toutes les pensées qui pourraient me refaire sombrer.

Nous nous embrassons à nouveau – cette fois notre baiser est bien plus fort et plus passionné. Nos lèvres glissent doucement les unes contre les autres, nos langues se rencontrent dans une lente valse, nos mains explorent chaque centimètre de peau. Tout tourne. Tourne. Je perds le contrôle. Je suis en train de me perdre – dans le plaisir, en elle, dans le sombre gouffre de mon esprit, dans le trou noir qu'a créé la drogue dans ma vie. Impossible de me racheter. Il n'y a pas d'espoir. Ma propre tombe. Ma propre tombe. Je suis perdu.

Des mains m'agrippent, les caresses deviennent des étreintes. C'est le point de non-retour. Nous nous enterrons nous-mêmes. Nos corps ne font plus qu'un. La pièce tourne et ma respiration s'accélère. Des feux d'artifice explosent sous mon crâne. Une fine couche de sueur recouvre ma peau. Pourquoi voudrais-je partir ? Pourquoi voudrais-je que tout ça se termine ? Jamais. Mon cœur éclate dans ma poitrine et semble pouvoir me lâcher à tout moment. Et pourtant, je n'ai pas peur. Rien ne pourrait m'arrêter. Arrêter quoi – elle ou le speed – je ne le saurai jamais. Peut-être que je veux pas le savoir. Je rejette ces pensées.

Tout devient blanc. Mon corps se tend. Ma respiration se coupe. Mes mains s'agrippent à sa taille. Mes phalanges deviennent blanches aussi. Ma mâchoire se serre. Enveloppé dans l'extase.

J'ouvre les yeux et regarde le visage rougi d'Astoria qui me fixe, restant perchée au-dessus de moi. L'instant est passé et la satisfaction s'en va. Le plaisir ne reste pas et mon esprit semble sombrer à nouveau dans l'obscurité. La drogue et plus forte que le plaisir et m'en éloigne. Est-ce que le restant de mes jours ressemblera à ça ? Est-ce que le restant de mes jours ressemblera aussi à un vide immense ?


	6. Village Fantôme

**Disclaimer complet dans le prologue**

Note de la traductrice : Pfiou, enfin terminé ! Je suis désolée pour le retard, mais je travaille en ce moment sur un projet de roman qui me tient vraiment à cœur, et je prépare déjà assidûment la rentrée ! J'ai adoré ce chapitre, et je suis toute triste de ne pas avoir pu vous le proposer rapidement... Je vais essayer d'aller un peu plus vite pour le prochain ! Je crois bien que ce chapitre est le meilleur jusqu'à maintenant, du point de vue de Harry (je les trouvais un peu ennuyeux auparavant). Bref, bonne lecture, et merci à tous ceux qui postent des reviews sur toutes mes fics/traductions, ça fait chaud au cœur !

Harry Potter – jeudi 15 juin 2000

La frustration commence à remplir mon esprit et à brouiller ma manière de penser. J'avais auparavant autorisé la colère à contrôler ma vie. Récemment, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour reprendre le contrôle. J'ai essayé de passer plus de temps avec Hermione, Neville et Luna, en espérant que cela me réconforterait. Bien sûr que ça a marché, mais seulement dans une certaine mesure. La plupart de mon temps libre, je l'ai passé à voler sur mon balais, au-dessus du reste du monde. Hermione m'a même donné des livres qui pourraient m'aider à savoir comment, comme le dit le titre d'un des livres, « me retrouver et surmonter ma peine ». C'était de simples déchets.

Ça fait un moment et rien ne s'est arrangé. Je deviens de plus en plus frustré par mon absence de progrès. Mais la frustration semble toujours être mieux que le désespoir. Si je m'autorise à désespérer, je vais perdre toute ma motivation et me retrouver au point de départ. Hermione et moi finissons par nous retrouver sur le sofa du salon pour parler de tout ça.

« Ne le prends pas mal, » dit Hermione après avoir écouté mes plaintes, « Mais peut-être que tu ne fais pas assez d'efforts. Je veux dire, c'est génial que tu aies essayé de passer plus de temps avec nous, Harry, mais si ça n'a pas marché auparavant, ça na marchera probablement pas maintenant. Voler a légèrement amélioré ton humeur, mais tu affirmes que ce n'est pas ce que tu cherchais. Tu n'as pas vraiment essayé d'autres choses. »

Je pousse un long soupir. « _J'essaie_. C'est juste que je ne sais pas ce que je suis supposé faire d'autre. Ce n'est pas aussi simple. »

« Je sais que c'est dur, Harry, et je ne dis pas que tu vas trouver une solution définitive en une journée, mais tu ne vas pas non plus la trouver en fuyant tous les problèmes des kilomètres au-dessus du sol. »

« Je ne _fuis_ rien. C'est plus facile pour moi de me vider la tête quand je vole. »

« Peut-être qu'une tête _vide_ n'est pas ce dont tu as besoin. »

« Ça ne m'aide pas du tout. » marmonné-je. Nous nous regardons dans les yeux un long moment, calmement, comme si nous avions une conversation silencieuse qui semble ne nous mener nulle part. Sa main a agrippé la mienne, sa peau est chaude et réconfortante tandis qu'elle me masse inconsciemment la paume avec son pouce. C'est une chose qu'elle fait à chacune de nos discussions de ce genre, et elle semble perdues dans ses pensées.

« Je suis à court d'idée, Harry. Écoute, tu m'as dit que tu te vidais la tête en volant. Y a-t-il un endroit spécifique où errent tes pensées lorsque tu échappes à tout ce qui t'attend sur terre ? »

Je réfléchis à ma réponse, je m'imagine sur mon balai, au-dessus des immeubles et des arbres, le vent faisant disparaître toute autre réalité. Aucune image ne me traverse l'esprit. « Je ne sais pas. »

« Peut-être que tu devrais te vider l'esprit, comme quand tu voles. Quand tu es sûr que tu es vide de toute pensée, transplane simplement. Ne pense à rien. Vas-y. Et regarde où ça te mène. »

J'acquiesce, me lève du sofa et dégage ma main de la sienne. Je sens de petits picotements frais sur ma peau à l'endroit où elle avait posé sa main, surpris par le brusque manque de chaleur. Debout au milieu du salon, le dos tourné vers Hermione, je ferme les yeux et force mon esprit à se vider. Une partie de moi a l'impression de se retrouver dans une de ces foutues leçons d'Occlumancie. Chassant ce souvenir, j'essaie d'imaginer le vent autour de moi, claquant dans toutes les directions. Finalement, mon corps a l'impression que je vole et ma tête est vidée. _Transplane !_ Mon corps semble y penser sans que mon esprit ait besoin de le lui rappeler.

Après l'habituel désagrément, mon corps retrouve l'équilibre. Mes yeux hésitent à s'ouvrir, incertains de ce qu'ils vont découvrir. Il n'y a aucun bruit autour de moi, ce qui me rend méfiant. J'entends quelques voix au loin, inintelligibles. Je prends une grande inspiration, mes yeux s'ouvrent d'un coup. Je retiens un rire nerveux lorsque je comprends où je suis. J'aurais dû me douter que cela m'amènerait ici.

La rue est presque vide, mais quelques magasins et un bar sont raisonnablement peuplés. L'idée que ces gens soient si proches, et que pourtant tout soit si calme donne au village entier une ambiance paisible. Je sais que la statue de ma famille et les ruines de mon ancienne maison ont été conservées telles qu'elles depuis ma première visite ici. Rien n'a changé – tout est exactement à sa place – rien à part moi. Une vieille femme qui sort de la poste me sourit et me fait un signe de la main.

« Bonjour, Mr Potter. » me salue la femme d'une voix chaleureuse mais fragile.

« Bonjour m'dame » lui réponds-je en hochant la tête. Après une légère hésitation, je vais vers elle et tends la main vers le paquet qu'elle tient dans ses bras. « Je peux vous aider ? »

Elle semble agréablement surprise, puis m'adresse un sourire qui pourrait illuminer le village entier. « Merci, mon garçon. C'est très gentil. Je n'habite pas loin. »

Je ralentis pour rester à son niveau, prends le paquet et la suis jusqu'à chez elle. Quand nous passons à côté des magasins, je remarque que les clients m'observent avec étonnement derrière les fenêtres. Je les ignore et évite leurs regards. Mes yeux s'arrêtent sur l'église et le cimetière. À sa vue, mes dents se serrent en même temps que mon cœur. La culpabilité me trouve à nouveau quand je réalise que je ne suis pas venu sur la tombe de mes parents aussi souvent que j'aurais dû. Le village entier semble être empli de spectres – de mes parents, d'innocents qui ont perdu la vie, de souvenirs effrayants. Ce qui avait été une demeure chaleureuse semble maintenant n'être qu'un village fantôme. La vieille femme reste silencieuse tout le long du chemin, jusqu'à ce que nous atteignons une rangée de petites maisons vieillottes. Elle me guide jusqu'à la plus proche.

« C'est chez moi » dit-elle en ouvrant le portail qui donne sur la cour. « Veux-tu entrer prendre une tasse de thé ? »

« Ce serait un plaisir, merci. » lui dis-je poliment en dépit de mon envie de la quitter pour aller au cimetière. Je la suis dans la maison et sourit en découvrant l'intérieur.

Il est entièrement décoré de couleurs chaudes. Il y a plusieurs sortes de fleurs sur toutes les tables. Un parfum de fleurs et de pain chaud flotte dans l'air. Des couvertures chaudes et épaisses sont pliées sur le dos de chaque chaise et sur le sofa. Par plusieurs aspects, cet endroit me rappelle le Terrier. Des aiguilles à tricoter travaillent toutes seules dans un coin pour faire des pulls et des écharpes. Une assiette de biscuits et posée sur la table en face de la cheminée. Quelques photos sont éparpillées dans la pièce, dans des cadres en bois sculpté.

« Prenez un siège, Mr Potter. » me propose la vieille femme, tout en s'activant pour faire du thé.

« Appelez-moi Harry » insisté-je en posant son paquet sur une chaise. Je choisis ensuite de m'asseoir sur le sofa, près de la cheminée. Le feu produit des craquement et les flammes lèchent voracement les bûches. Quelques secondes plus tard, la femme me rejoint en portant un petit plateau.

« Bien, Harry » commence-t-elle en posant le plateau sur la table et en s'asseyant sur un rocking-chair à côté de moi. Elle me tend une tasse de thé et se rassoit dans son fauteuil en souriant. « Satisfait donc la curiosité d'une vieille femme en lui disant ce qui t'amène ici aujourd'hui. »

Mon instinct me souffle que parler à cette femme pourrait m'être extrêmement bénéfique. En hésitant toujours, je prends une gorgée de thé, et m'en sers comme excuse pour retarder ma réponse. « Euh, je ne suis pas vraiment sûr. Ma visite n'était pas prévue. Une de mes amies m'a dit de vider mon esprit et de transplaner pour voir où ça me mènerait. Et j'ai atterri ici. »

« Bien, ce qui est compréhensible pour des raisons évidentes, je suppose. Puis-je te demander pourquoi ton amie t'a proposé cela ? »

« Je suis à la recherche de quelque chose. »

« Et que cherches-tu, mon garçon ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr. Quelque chose. Quelque chose pour changer ma vie. »

« Évidemment. »

« Vous semblez savoir exactement de quoi je parle alors que moi-même je n'en ai aucune idée. »

« Je connais bien ça, Harry. Toute ma famille a été tuée pendant la guerre. Après avoir réalisé que j'étais la seule survivante, je me suis dévouée corps et âme à rechercher la paix intérieure. J'ai fait tout ce qui me passait par la tête. J'ai essayé de me distraire en cuisinant et en tricotant. J'ai emballé toutes leurs affaires et toutes leurs photos sauf une ou deux, en espérant que si je les oubliais, j'oublierai tout le reste. Bien sûr, j'ai rapidement réalisé l'insulte que je leur faisais. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à l'église pour y trouver la paix. »

« Bien, qu'avez-vous finalement trouvé pour que ça marche ? »

« Je n'ai rien trouvé. » elle s'arrête un moment pour mesurer ma réaction. Voyant que je suis déçu, elle sourit et continue « C'est lui qui m'a trouvé. »

« Pardon ? »

« Écoute Harry, je ne peux pas imaginer ce qu'il t'arrive. Si tu chercher quelque chose qui changerait ta vie, c'est clairement parce que tu es malheureux ou blessé. Si tu veux bien m'écouter, j'aurai quelques conseils pour toi tirés de mon expérience. »

« Avec plaisir, j'ai vraiment besoin de conseils venant de personnes qui savent de quoi elles parlent. »

« La première chose que tu dois comprendre, c'est que tu as été blessé de beaucoup de façons, et, d'une certaine manière, ton cœur ne sera jamais complètement guéri. Tu ne peux pas rechercher la perfection, Harry, sinon tu seras toujours déçu et plein de regrets. Tu dois apprendre à accepter ce qui est arrivé et la manière dont cela t'a affecté, et utiliser tout cela pour trouver qui tu es et la vie que tu veux avoir. Ne laisse pas ces choses t'éloigner d'une vie pour laquelle tu t'es battu, et tes parents se sont battus, car elle est si dure à protéger. »

Ses mots me transpercent avec un élancement douloureux. Mes parents ont donné leurs vies pour la mienne, et moi, je gâche tout, comme pour montrer que je n'apprécie pas leur sacrifice. Seraient-ils autant dégoûtés par moi que je le suis ?

« La deuxième chose dont tu dois te souvenir, c'est que tu as des amis qui sont restés à tes côtés dans les moments les plus sombres. Ils t'ont protégé et ont pris soin de toi. Celle des journaux, comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? »

« Hermione ? » Alors que son nom quitte mes lèvres, mon cœur se serre par anticipation, sachant ce que la vieille femme va dire.

« Oui, c'est ça ! D'après ce que j'ai entendu à propos d'elle, elle est une amie dévouée et fidèle. »

« Oui oui, bien sûr qu'elle l'est, elle ne m'a jamais abandonné depuis le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés. »

« Et elle est encore à tes côtés maintenant, mon garçon. C'est pour cela que c'est important de t'appuyer sur elle. De tels amis sont difficile à trouver, et les avoir équivaut à une sorte de magie médicinale. Elle ne comprendra peut-être pas chacune de tes émotions, ou toutes les blessures qui t'ont été faites, mais elle comprend que tu luttes. Beaucoup de gens ont perdu la vie, et c'est une tragédie, mais c'est pour cela qu'il est encore plus important de chérir ceux qui sont encore avec nous. N'ignore pas ceux que tu as au profit de ceux que tu as perdus. »

Ces mots me touchent profondément. Pendant tout ce temps, je savais bien que repousser Hermione n'était pas le bon moyen pour faire avancer les choses, et j'ai toujours su au fond de mon esprit à quel point elle était spéciale dans ma vie – je n'aurais jamais survécu aussi longtemps sans elle – mais je n'arrivais pas à faire que ces réalités changent mon comportement. Et l'entendre de la bouche d'une étrangère rend tout cela bien plus sensé.

« Dernièrement, Harry, je veux que tu comprennes ce que je viens de te dire. J'ai passé des mois et des mois à chercher ce qu'il fallait pour me guérir. Tout ce que j'ai récolté, ce sont des centaines de pulls tricotés, des cadres vides et un cœur lourd. Plus je cherchais sans trouver de solution, plus j'étais frustrée et épuisée. Au final, j'ai abandonné et arrêté mes recherches – et c'est là que ce que je cherchais m'a trouvé de lui-même. »

« Donc, vous voulez dire... ? »

« Arrête de chercher, Harry mon garçon. Si tu te concentres trop sur le fait de chercher quelque chose que tu ne comprends pas, tu seras aveuglé au moment où tu le trouveras. Permet à ce dont tu as besoin de venir vers toi. Et, plus que tout, garde l'esprit ouvert, parce que si ce dont tu as besoin était une chose à laquelle tu t'attendais, tu l'aurais déjà trouvée. »

Je pousse un long soupir, comme si j'avais retenu ma respiration pendant toute la conversation. « J'aurais préféré vous rencontrer une année plus tôt. Je pense que je devrais y aller. Hermione n'a aucune idée d'où j'ai atterri et elle va bientôt commencer à s'inquiéter. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas de revenir vous voir de temps en temps ? »

« Ce serait adorable, mon garçon. Mais fais un énorme câlin à Hermione en rentrant chez toi. »

« Je vais vraiment le faire, merci. Et merci beaucoup pour toute votre aide. Sincèrement, cette conversation m'a ouvert les yeux. »

« Tout le plaisir était pour moi, Harry, après tout ce que tu as fait pour notre monde. » Elle sourit chaleureusement. « Et souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit à propos de garder l'esprit ouvert. Ton instinct de guideras sur la bonne voie. »

« Merci euh... »

« Arlène Devon, mon garçon. »

« Merci Arlène. » Je lui fais un baisemain. « Je vais sûrement revenir vous voir. »

« A bientôt. »

Je sors de la maison dans l'air frais, et le monde me semble légèrement différent. Je transplane et rentre chez moi. Quelle étrange pensée. Chez moi. Mais j'ignore ce débat intérieur et monte les escaliers. Au moment où je franchis la porte, mes yeux rencontrent les larges yeux marrons d'Hemione, qui est plantée au même endroit sur le sofa depuis que je suis parti. Elle saute sur ses pieds et traverse le salon en quelques secondes.

« Harry ! Que t'est-il arrivé ? Où es-tu allé ? » demande-t-elle, inquiète, en vérifiant que je suis revenu en un seul morceau. Sa panique m'amuse, puisque c'était son idée que je m'en aille.

Je ne réfléchis pas vraiment à ses questions car les mots de Arlène Devon flottent toujours dans ma tête. Hermione est debout devant moi, attendant une réponse, je l'agrippe par la taille et la serre contre moi. Ses bras enveloppent immédiatement ma taille en retour. Nous restons là, dans un silence total, se serrant l'un contre l'autre.


	7. Hors de Contrôle

**Disclaimer : L'auteur de la fanfic anglaise ayant changé de nom, je refais ce Disclaimer en entier. Les personnages appartiennent donc à JK Rowling, et l'histoire de base appartient à DracosVessel, anciennement Catazar. **

Note de la traductrice :  Excellent chapitre à mon goût (que j'ai donc eu d'autant plus de mal à traduire), mais je préfère prévenir : il mérite son rating M, alors à lire avec précaution pour les âmes sensibles. Certes, il n'est pas encore trop trash, mais marquant tout de même. Bon, je ne vous en dis pas plus, bonne lecture !

Draco Malfoy – Samedi 1er juillet 2000

Le jour a laissé place à la nuit, et l'obscurité m'accompagne dans ma longue marche vers chez moi. Mais puis-je même appeler cet endroit ''ma maison'' ? Y habiter depuis deux mois n'y change rien. Les rues sont pratiquement vides, sauf deux ou trois personnes là par hasard, dispersés sur les trottoirs. Comment ai-je pu me retrouver si loin de ''chez moi'' dans l'état où j'étais ? Tandis que je traverse un large pont en trébuchant, je m'arrête un moment pour reprendre mon souffle. Je m'appuie contre la rambarde au bord du pont, me penche vers l'eau au-dessous, et le vent tournoie autour de moi en sifflant.

L'eau est parcourue de remous qui chuchotent doucement aux côtés du vent, m'attirant de plus en plus près du bord. L'air frais souffle plus fort sur mon visage. Une partie de moi se demande ce que ça ferait de les rejoindre. Permettre au vent de me porter et à l'eau de m'enlacer. Cette idée me donne une forte impression de liberté et la tentation grandit en moi. Libéré des limites qu'impose mon corps à mon esprit. Libéré du monde qui s'agite au-dessus de l'eau. Libéré de l'emprise du speed qui m'a entraîné dans cet effroyable cercle vicieux.

Foutaises. Il n'y a pas de liberté avec ces choses-là. Seulement un enchaînement. Mon cerveau met quelques temps à réaliser que je pourrais peut-être avoir des pensées suicidaires. Suis-je vraiment parti si loin ? Suis à ce point hors de contrôle ? A ce point engourdi et vide ? Peut-être que oui, effectivement. Et peut-être que ça n'aurait pas dû arriver. Bien sûr, être engourdi de toute cette souffrance était exactement ce que je voulais – l'exacte raison pour laquelle je me suis autorisé à dériver aussi loin. Mais ce n'est pas seulement la douleur qui est engourdie. Maintenant je me demande si ça en valait la peine ? Serait-ce préférable de sentir la douleur ou rien du tout ?

« Monsieur ? » une voix de femme tente de pénétrer mes pensées. Mon corps se retourne pour faire face au son. Une jeune femme me regarde avec de grands yeux inquiets. « Monsieur, tout va bien ? »

« J-je vais bien. » balbutié-je en guise de réponse. « Je me reposais simplement. Cela fait longtemps que je marche. »

« Vous voulez que je vous conduise quelque part ? »

« Oh, non, non, ça va aller. Je ne suis plus très loin. »

Elle acquiesce et me permet de m'en aller. Tout le reste du chemin vers l'appartement d'Astoria se fait dans une sorte de brouillard, je pense vaguement à cette femme – elle était si gentille avec moi, sans avoir aucune idée de qui je suis. Je continue à examiner ce fait jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve devant la porte de chez Astoria.

Parcourant les lieux du regard, je remarque que j'avais raison d'hésiter à appeler cet endroit ''ma maison''. Toutes les affaires que j'ai emballées il y a deux mois sont toujours à l'abri dans ma malle qui est restée plantée dans un coin du salon, près de la porte d'entrée. Peut-être que je mentirais en disant que j'ai vécu uniquement au manoir, mais je présume que si un endroit est vraiment notre maison, alors on déballe ses affaires. Ce n'est pas mon cas. Toutes les choses qui m'appartiennent, sauf les vêtements que je porte en ce moment, sont dans ma malle. De toute façon, quelqu'un avait-il insisté pour que cela change ?

Un bruit sourd attire mon attention vers la chambre. Astoria doit être là. J'espère qu'elle ne s'est pas demandée où je pouvais être à une heure pareille. J'ouvre la porte de la chambre, et m'aperçois qu'elle ne s'est sans doute absolument pas inquiétée. Elle était trop occupée avec cet homme, quel qu'il soit ,au-dessus d'elle. Ses yeux s'écarquillent lorsqu'elle m'aperçoit par-dessus son épaule.

« A-arrête » balbutie-t-elle, à bout de souffle à l'inconnu, qui se fige et se retourne vers moi. Je vacille à la vue du visage de l'homme. Il ne m'est pas du tout inconnu. C'est le fournisseur d'Astoria. L'air vaguement irrité, il se retire d'Astoria et roule sur le côté.

Je reste là, à la fixer. Plusieurs émotions remuent en moi, mais aucune d'elle n'est capable de causer une réaction extérieure. Je reste donc là sans bouger – engourdi et vide.

« Draco, viens là. » Astoria s'extirpe du lit et s'approche de moi sans se soucier de couvrir son corps nu. Elle me prend la main et m'emmène hors de la chambre, loin de son invité. Nous finissons par nous faire face dans le salon – et elle ne semble absolument pas avoir honte de sa nudité actuelle – à nous observer. Elle finit par dire « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

« Si je vais bien ? » répété-je en trouvant que c'est une question plutôt ridicule. « Je vais bien. Mais si tu t'attends à ce que je dorme encore une fois dans ce lit, tu es complètement timbrée. »

« Tu dramatises un peu les choses, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Ah bon ? Eh bien, je crois qu'il est plus que jamais le moment pour dramatiser. »

« C'est mon fournisseur, Draco, tu le sais. Je ne peux pas toujours le payer pour la quantité de poudre qu'il me vend. Je dois bien lui donner quelque chose. »

« Donc tu as décidé de te donner à lui? »

« Je n'avais pas d'autres options, Draco. Tu devrais le comprendre. »

« Pourtant je ne comprends pas du tout. Depuis combien de temps le paies-tu de cette manière ? »

Elle semble alors prendre un peu plus conscience d'elle, et croise les bras pour couvrir sa poitrine. Elle fixe le plancher, évitant désespérément mon regard. « A peu près un an. »

Tout à coup, mon engourdissement se transforme en colère. Mon cœur me fait affreusement mal et je dois serrer les dents pour parler normalement. « Tu m'avais dit que j'étais le seul pour toi. »

Astoria pousse un long soupir. « Qu'aurais-je dû te dire ? Je ne pouvais vraiment rien dire d'autre que ce que tu voulais entendre. Sinon, tu serais parti. »

« Donc, à la place, tu as décidé de me mentir et de continuer à te prostituer en secret ? »

« Je ne suis pas une prostituée ! » hurle-t-elle, sa culpabilité et ses remords se muant en fureur. « C'est juste que tu ne comprends pas ! J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. Et dois-je te rappeler que ce que je fais, je le fais pour _nous deux_ ! Ou as-tu oublié à quel point tu utilises le produit pour lequel je travaille ?! »

« Moi au moins je ne me serais pas abaissé à ça pour m'en procurer. »

« Oh, _s'il te plaît _! Tu te penses vraiment moralement supérieur à moi ?! Tu couches avec moi après en avoir pris, est-ce que ça fait de toi un prostitué ?! »

« C'est complètement différent ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui est si différent ? »

« Toi tu couches avec cette ordure pour avoir de la drogue ! Moi, je couche avec toi parce que tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais ! »

« Tu veux que je me sente coupable parce que je t'ai dit ce que tu voulais entendre ?! Mais bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce que _tu_ sais à propos de l'amour, de toute façon ?! Tu es juste bon à baiser et à te défoncer ! »

Nous nous figeons tous les deux à ces mots. Ses yeux s'écarquillent quand elle réalise ce qu'elle vient de dire. Mais c'est trop tard. Le mal est fait. Mon cœur se serre. Un léger picotement dans mes yeux menace de transformer ma colère en une toute autre émotion. Bon, au moins, je ressens quelque chose. Ses mots pénètre ma peau et mon âme, comme si ils étaient écrits avec une de ces foutues plumes d'Ombrage. _Tu es juste bon à baiser et à te défoncer_. De simples mots. Mais lourds de sens. Qui blessent profondément. Qui laissent leur empreinte. Il n'y a pas de retour en arrière possible.

« Draco, je ne voulais pas d... » commence-t-elle, mais je la coupe immédiatement.

« C'est donc ça ? » ma voix se brise tandis que je force les mots à sortir. « C'est tout ce que ça signifiait pour toi ? Des mots vides et une sorte de jeu. Est-ce pour ça que toutes mes affaires sont restées dans ma malle, dans un coin ? »

« Non ! Non ! Ce n'est pas du tout ça ! Je ne voulais p... »

« Tu ne m'aimes absolument pas, n'est-ce pas ? C'était juste un tissu de mensonge, pour le bon plaisir d'une putain de petite reine excentrique ! » lui craché-je au visage. Elle recule un peu, les yeux grands ouverts. « Allez vous faire foutre, toi et cette merde dans laquelle tu m'as mis ! C'est _toi_ qui m'as fait ça ! Tu as _détruit_ tout ce que j'étais ! Et pour quoi ?! »

« D-Draco, je... »

« Je me fiche complètement de ce que tu as à dire. » dis-je d'un ton mordant, me forçant à me calmer. « Plus aucune de tes paroles n'a de sens pour moi maintenant. Donc, tu sais quoi ? Si tout ce que tu cherchais c'était baiser et te défoncer – alors je m'en vais. »

« Non ! S'il te plaît ! »

« Non. C'est comme ça. Toute ma vie maintenant, tout ce que je suis devenu me rend _malade_ ! Mais je ne pouvais pas partir parce que je pensais que tu m'aimais et que ça en valait la peine. Maintenant que je sais que ce n'était qu'un jeu, ça ne vaut plus le coup. Donc je vais prendre ma malle et m'en aller. Tu as choisi ce qui est le plus important pour toi. Retourne le voir, _lui,_ et fais ce que tu as à faire. Mais laisse moi en dehors de ça. Parce que c'est fini. »

Astoria ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais ne réussit à sortir qu'un glapissement. Elle reste là, silencieusement, à me fixer la bouche ouverte, tandis que je saisis ma malle. Cette malle semble bien plus lourde maintenant que lorsque que je l'ai amené ici. Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, et je lui lance un dernier regard avant de tirer ma valise jusque sur le palier. Quand la porte claque derrière moi, le chapitre de ma vie avec Astoria est définitivement terminé.

Où suis-je censé aller maintenant ? Je ne peux pas retourner voir mes parents dans cet état. Maman pleurerait sans doute pendant des jours si elle savait ce que j'ai fait. Père ne parlerait sans doute plus jamais. La déception qu'ils auraient envers moi serait pire que tout – elle m'étriperait littéralement. La rue pavée est un endroit sombre et confus, et je suis allongé au sol, en regardant l'endroit où j'ai vécu deux mois durant. Au point où j'en suis, je n'ai qu'un endroit où aller.

Je me redresse et prends ma malle, puis je transplane et arrive à l'endroit que je veux. Les escaliers ne sont pas pratiques pour monter une lourde malle, donc je prends l'ascenseur jusqu'au bon étage. Quand j'atteins finalement la porte, je pose simplement ma tête contre le bois.

_Tu es juste bon à baiser et à te défoncer._

Pourquoi ces mots me hantent-ils autant ? Peut-être qu'une partie de moi pense que c'est la vérité. Peut-être que c'est la vérité. Qu'est-ce que j'ai réussi d'autre dans ma vie ? Y a-t-il un réel sens derrière ces mots pleins de colère ? Une autre chose qui me ronge – sans doute plus que toutes les autres – c'est à quel point je peux être pathétique. Je pensais qu'elle m'aimait vraiment et je m'y accrochais. Je suis vraiment pathétique d'avoir pu être si sentimental. Et ça ne devrait pas du tout m'affecter d'apprendre qu'elle ne m'aime pas. Mais ça m'affecte. Suis-je vraiment impossible à aimer où est-ce que je cherche simplement au mauvais endroit ? De l'autre côté de cette porte, il y a quelqu'un qui m'a toujours aimé, mais que j'ai ignoré. Peut-être que je devrais être plus ouvert d'esprit.

Je frappe à la porte, et Blaise Zabini l'ouvre immédiatement – la seule personne qui s'est jamais un peu préoccupée de moi. Il ne me salue même pas. Il me regarde de haut en bas, et repère ma malle, dont il se saisit. Il la traîne à l'intérieur et me fait signe de le suivre. Plutôt que de la laisser dans un coin, il l'amène jusqu'à sa chambre. Je le suis et le regarde soigneusement. Je peux toujours sentir les effets du speed et l'adrénaline de la dispute coule toujours dans mes veines.

« Bon, dois-je poser des question ou juste laisser tomber ? » Demande Blaise en s'asseyant au bord de son lit avec un regard curieux. Je dois avoir l'air complètement débraillé.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment important. » marmonné-je. « Je préfère ne pas y penser. En plus, je suis là maintenant. Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ? »

Le speed me fait traverser la chambre jusqu'au lit. Il observe mes mouvement avec méfiance et une partie de moi, la partie qui n'est pas contrôlée par un affreux monstre de poudre, n'a aucune idée de ce que je suis en train de faire. Mais cette partie n'est ps assez forte pour me faire réagir et je l'enfouis au fond de moi. Je pousse le torse de Blaise de ma main, et le force à s'allonger sur le dos, tandis que je me mets maladroitement au-dessus de lui.

« Draco, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » ses yeux sont écarquillés par l'émotion – la peur, la confusion et le désir.

« Ce que tu veux que je fasse depuis des années. »

En enfourchant ses hanches, je m'allonge un peu et presse mes lèvres contre la veine qui bat dans son cou. Son corps se tend, mais je peux sentir son cœur s'emballer sous mes mains. Le speed fait glisser mes doigts sous son t-shirt, et j'explore sa poitrine. Sa respiration s'accélère et il me regarde avec fascination. Je m'allonge un peu plus et serre mon corps contre le sien. Mon cerveau me crie d'arrêter cette chose absurde, mais mon corps va de plus en plus loin. Mes lèvres et ma langue – des baisers mouillés dispersés sur chaque centimètre de son cou. Des mains fermes m'agrippent les hanches.

« Draco » soupire-t-il, essoufflé. Mais, comme si entendre mon nom sortir de ses lèvres lui avait fait prendre conscience de la situation, il me repousse doucement et ma bouche s'écarte de sa peau sombre. Ses yeux cherchent les miens. « Nous devons arrêter ça. »

« Pourquoi ? » chuchoté-je, en forçant ma voix à être la plus séductrice possible. « Tu ne me veux pas ? Je sais que si. Tu m'as toujours voulu. Eh bien, je suis là, Blaise. _Prends moi._ »

Un long gémissement sort de sa gorge et ses yeux se ferment brusquement. J'en profite pour l'embrasser. Il produit un grognement de surprise contre ma bouche, puis je sens son corps entier fondre. Ses lèvres s'ouvrent et sa langue s'engouffre dans ma bouche. Ses mains parcourent mon corps – tirant mes cheveux, massant mon dos, agrippant mes fesses, et retirant mon t-shirt. En dépit de cette partie de moi qui voudrait que je lutte, je trouve ça tout simplement merveilleux. Ses sentiments pour moi sont visibles dans chacun de ses mouvements.

« Mmpf » gémit Blaise pendant notre baiser, mais ce n'est pas un bruit de désir. Il s'écarte de moi à nouveau, et me tient à distance avec ses bras tout en m'observant. « Attends, arrête. »

« Tu n'en as pas marre d'attendre ? » lui murmuré-je.

« Ce n'est pas _toi_, Draco. Je sais que ce n'est pas toi. Tu n'aurais pas fait ça. S'il te plaît, dis moi juste ce qu'il t'arrive. »

Toute l'adrénaline s'est dissoute et mon étrange envie de luxure est partie avec elle. J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un m'a renversé un seau d'eau froide sur la tête, et que je me réveille d'un rêve. Devrais-je lui expliquer toute l'histoire ? Il m'aime vraiment, sans doute qu'il ne me jugera pas. Sans doute qu'il ne me verra pas différemment. Et peut-être qu'il est bien le seul. Je roule à côté de lui, mais reste tout près, et commence à expliquer ma macabre histoire en entier. Il n'y a ni jugement, ni déception dans son regard – seulement de l'inquiétude et une grande affection, qu'il a toujours montré à mon égard.

Il reste silencieux jusqu'à ce que j'aie terminé, et même à ce moment il se contente de dire, « Tu devrais te reposer. Là, reste là et dors un peu. »

Je suis reconnaissant de sa compréhension, j'acquiesce donc et essaies de dormir. Malheureusement, mon cerveau est encore trop éveillé pour me permettre un tel privilège. Blaise me laisse seul pour que je dorme, et, après un moment, je commence à entendre des voix. Je reste allongé sans bouger, en faisant semblant de dormir alors que j'écoute la conversation – dont je suis d'ailleurs le principal concerné.

« C'est tout ce que ça te fait ? » la voix énervé de Blaise retentit dans l'air.

« Ben, que veux-tu que je te dise, Blaise ? » La voix de Pansy Parkinson est immédiatement reconnaissable.

« Quelque chose d'un peu plus compatissant, peut-être ? Tu n'es pas inquiète qu'il meurt d'une overdose ? »

« Pouah, c'est une manière vraiment moldue de mourir. »

« Arrête ça, Pansy ! C'est très sérieux ! Cette drogue est dangereuse et il a besoin de notre aide ! Si tu ne veux pas m'aider, alors très bien, pars tout simplement. ! »

« Bien. Si tu veux que je t'aide, alors voilà ce que j'ai à dire : tu ne pourras jamais le soigner tout seul. Il n'y a aucune manière dont nous pouvons le soigner. Nous savons tous les deux qu'il n'y a qu'une personne qui pourrait peut-être le sortir de là. »

Je suis toujours allongé ici, l'esprit flottant au milieu de leurs mots. Une partie de moi est irritée, mais en même temps, je sais que j'ai besoin d'aide. Pourtant, je ne suis pas sûr d'être vraiment d'accord avec la méthode qu'ils veuillent employer, quelle qu'elle soit. Mais putain, de qui sont-ils en train de parler ?


	8. La Faveur

**Disclaimer complet dans le chapitre 7.**

Note de la traductrice : A partir de là, toute l'histoire devient encore plus passionnante, et je me dépêche de tout traduire pour vous (sauf pendant les quelques vacances que je peux m'octroyer), sincèrement, j'admire la manière dont l'auteur original amène chaque action de l'histoire, chaque nouveau chapitre... Bref,_ Enjoy !_

Harry Potter – Dimanche 2 juillet 2000

Cela fait maintenant presque deux semaines que j'ai rencontré Arlène Devon dans Godric's Hollow. Je suis retourné la voir deux ou trois fois, mais elle veut maintenant que je lui apporte de bonnes nouvelles en ce qui concerne la chose qui changera ma vie, quelle qu'elle soit. Arlène me dit de ne pas me décourager – je ne peux pas m'attendre à ce qu'un si grand changement arrive du jour au lendemain. Cependant, elle m'a tout de même assuré qu'elle sentait que ce serait bientôt là. J'espère vraiment qu'elle a raison, parce que je suis impatient de savoir quels changements le destin a en magasin, mais aussi impatient de savoir comment ma vie changera. Être irrité en permanence est épuisant, et j'en ai vraiment marre. Je veux avoir quelque chose de nouveau dans ma vie.

Pendant tout ce temps, j'ai fait beaucoup d'efforts pour faire de mon amitié avec Hermione ma grande priorité. Arlène avait raison à propos d'Hermione – elle ne peut pas comprendre _exactement _ce que je traverse, mais elle a toujours été à mes côtés et elle tient assez à moi pour supporter toute cette merde. Comment pourrais-je tourner le dos à une personne comme elle ?

La chose que je préfère le dimanche matin c'est l'aspect paisible de tout et de tout le monde. Le dimanche est un jour où on peut se détendre et être ensemble. Hermione a décidé qu'aujourd'hui est le jour parfait pour faire toutes les choses qu'elle aimerait faire pendant la semaine mais pour lesquelles elle finit par être trop occupée. Et ça commence par la décoration.

Tous les quelques mois, elle ressent le besoin d'ajouter ou de changer quelque chose à l'appartement – changer les coussins du canapé, changer les fleurs de la table du fond, mettre de nouvelles photos dans les cadres, etc. En ce moment, elle est partie acheter de nouvelles fleurs et passer voir Luna à sa joaillerie – Lune vend toute sorte de bijoux qu'elle crée elle-même. Je suis resté ici parce que je suis censé choisir de nouveaux coloris pour l'appartement – je n'ai aucune idée de comment je vais m'y prendre – et choisir les photos que je veux garder.

Des coups à la porte me sauvent de ces décisions douloureuses. Je vais ouvrir, soulagé de ne plus avoir à réfléchir à des coloris et des coussins de canapé. C'est sans doute mieux de laisser tout ça à Hermione, de toute façon. Tant que ma chambre est comme je veux, je me contrefiche de ce qu'elle fait du reste de la maison. Lorsque j'ouvre la porte, le choc doit clairement être visible sur mon visage, car Blaise Zabini se tient debout de l'autre côté.

« Salut, Potter, » me salue-t-il précipitamment. « Je peux te parler ? C'est urgent. »

Urgent ? Comment suis-je supposé refuser ça ? J'acquiesce, ouvre la porte en grand pour qu'il puisse passer. « De quoi veux-tu parler ? Qu'est-ce qui est si urgent? »

Son visage est tendu par des émotions que je n'arrive pas à déterminer. Il serre les poings tout en parcourant le salon de long en large. « Je ne sais pas par où commencer. »

« Par quelque chose qui me donnerait un petit indice de ce que tu fous ici, ça serait bien. »

« Écoute, c'est un sujet plutôt sensible et je te fais confiance pour ne pas trop en parler. »

« Tu ne pourrais pas simplement accoucher ? » Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être curieux et impatient. Blaise Zabini ne m'a jamais adressé la parole auparavant. Et là, tout à coup, il se retrouve dans mon salon avec un sujet de conversation sensible et urgent. Mon cœur s'emballe. C'est inhabituel et inattendu – exactement ce qu'Arlène avait prévu. _Garde l'esprit ouvert, Harry. Laisse les choses dont tu as besoin venir vers toi. _Et mon intuition stimule ma curiosité et mon excitation. C'est ça. Ça ne peut qu'être ça.

« I peu près deux mois, Draco et moi étions au club et une fille l'a emmené chez elle. Mais il n'est jamais revenu et je n'ai plus entendu parler de lui. Il a fait ses bagages au milieu de la nuit et a quitté le manoir – ses parents sont _toujours_ en panique totale. Il a frappé à ma porte la nuit dernière et m'a tout raconté. Et il se trouve que cette fille l'a rendu accro aux méthamphétamines. »

Mon ventre se serre et mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand. Draco n'a jamais semblé être le genre de mec à se retrouver dans un bordel pareil. L'excitation que je ressentais est retombée d'un coup.

« J'ai peur que ça soit de pire en pire et que ça finisse par le tuer. Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire. Quand j'essaie de le raisonner, il se met en colère contre moi, et je ne le supporte pas. »

« Et tu penses qu'il va m'écouter, _moi_ ? »

« Je n'en peux plus. Je ne supporte pas qu'il se mette en colère contre moi, ni qu'il souffre. Tout le processus qui consiste à le convaincre qu'il veut aller mieux puis à vraiment le soigner, c'est plus que ce que je peux supporter. Pansy n'est d'aucune aide. Et ses parents n'ont toujours aucune idée de ce qui lui est arrivé. Je n'ai personne d'autre. Tu es la seule personne qui pourrait l'aider et gérer s'il se met en colère contre toi. »

« Euh, ben, je... »

« Écoute Potter, je ne suis pas fou. Je connais votre passé avec Draco et je sais que tu te fiches probablement de ce qui lui arrive, mais c'est vraiment très important. Je ne serais pas là, à te supplier de m'aider, si ce n'était pas nécessaire. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu prennes ta décision maintenant. Je veux juste que tu y réfléchisses un peu. » Il sort de sa poche un petit bout de papier qu'il me tend. « Voilà mon adresse, et Draco est là-bas avec moi. Si tu décides que tu veux bien m'aider, viens. Potter, s'il te plaît, penses-y. Tu es sa seule chance. »

Blaise quitte l'appartement avant que mon cerveau ne puisse formuler une réponse correcte. Je fixe l'adresse plusieurs secondes. Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Serait-il complètement taré ? Draco Malfoy ne m'écoutera jamais ! Tout ça est ridicule.

_Garde l'esprit ouvert, Harry, _les mots d'Arlène me reviennent à nouveau,_ ton instinct te mènera sur la bonne voie._

Draco. Draco_. Draco. _Je me répète son nom en boucle, comme si ça décrivait ce que je ressens, ou comme si ça allait m'aider. Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire ? Est-ce que c'est vraiment la chose que j'attendais ? Ou ça n'a rien à voir ? _Aah !_ Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?!

Je passe une heure ou deux à réfléchir – allongé sur le sofa, en fixant le plafond – jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione finisse par rentrer. Elle ramène trois bouquets de fleurs et deux sacs de courses. Mais, dès qu'elle m'aperçoit, elle les pose, se précipite vers moi et s'agenouille à côté du sofa.

« Harry ? » chuchote-t-elle doucement, comme si elle n'était pas sûre que c'était très judicieux de me déranger.

Je tourne ma tête vers elle mais ne dis rien.

« Harry, ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Hermione devine toujours quand quelque chose s'est passé.

Je lutte pour m'asseoir et choisis soigneusement mes mots. Hermione reste à genoux devant moi, le regard inquiet et curieux. Je laisse mon regard divaguer vers les fleurs qu'elle a ramenées tandis que je parle. « J'ai eu une visite de Blaise Zabini pendant que tu étais dehors. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillent sous la surprise. « Eh bien, ce n'est pas un nom que nous entendons souvent – voire jamais, en fait. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? »

Je pousse un long soupir et la regarde droit dans les yeux. « Il m'a dit que Draco est accro aux méthamphétamines. »

« _Quoi ?!_ » s'exclame-t-elle d'une voix plus aiguë que d'habitude. « Oh mon... – Harry, as-tu la moindre idée du _danger_ de cette drogue ?! »

« Non, pas vraiment. Mais apparemment il devient incontrôlable et Blaise pense que je suis le seul à pouvoir l'aider. »

Le choc, l'inquiétude et la curiosité disparaissent immédiatement de son visage. Elle se fige. « Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a dit il y a quelques mois que nous n'étions pas responsables de Draco ? Il s'est mis tout seul là-dedans. En plus, pour quelle raison sur cette terre Draco Malfoy t'écouterais, _toi_ ? »

« En fait, » commencé-je en hésitant, « Je pense que je vais le faire. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Tu as dit que tu n'étais pas responsable de lui. Tu as dit que tu ne devrais pas t'en mêler. Ou bien était-ce un autre Harry sur le Chemin de Traverse ce jour-là ? »

« Non, c'était bien moi. Et, si tu t'en souviens, j'ai aussi dit que je pensais qu'il allait _bien_. »

Entendre mes propres mots me fait me demander dans quel état se trouve Draco maintenant. Il doit définitivement être loin d'aller bien. En le voyant ce jour-là dans le Chemin de Traverse, je n'aurais jamais pu prévoir que deux mois plus tard, il serait tombé aussi bas. Je retourne à la réalité et m'aperçois qu'Hemione me fixe avec une expression indéchiffrable. Mais il est clair qu'elle ne comprend pas ma décision et qu'elle lutte contre l'envie de m'en dissuader. Il me semble être le bon moment pour contre-attaquer.

« Tu te souviens quand j'ai dit que tu avais tes livres et que tout le monde semblait avoir sa propre occupation ? »

Elle fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi je parlais de ça maintenant. « Oui ? »

« Eh bien ça a toujours été mon rôle. Depuis que je suis dans le monde des sorciers, il y a toujours eu quelqu'un qui avait besoin de moi pour quelque chose. On avait _besoin _de moi pour tuer le Basilic dans la Chambre des Secrets. Sirius avait_ besoin _de moipour le sauver des détraqueurs. Cédric avait_ besoin _de moipour ramener son corps. Tout le monde avait _besoin _de moipour détruire Voldemort. C'était toujours quelque chose de différent, mais il y avait à chaque fois quelqu'un qui avait _besoin _de moi_._ Maintenant que tout est terminé, personne n'a plus besoin de moi. »

L'expression sur son visage est claire maintenant – elle semble terriblement triste pour moi. « H-Harry... »

« Non, ce n'est pas juste pour t'attendrir, c'est la vérité. Plus personne n'a besoin de moi et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir inutile. Mais là, Blaise a besoin de moi. Draco a besoin de moi. Je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires, mais ils demandent mon aide. Je ne peux pas juste refuser. »

« Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Ça fait des heures que je suis assis là à prendre une décision, en pesant le pour et le contre. A chaque fois que je trouvais une raison de ne pas le faire, mon esprit me rappelait à l'ordre. Draco a besoin d'aide. Et si je refusais et que quelque chose d'horrible arrivait ? Et s'il meurt alors que j'aurais pu arrêter tout ça si je n'avais pas été aussi borné ? Je ne pourrais pas vivre avec ça. »

Pendant un moment, elle me regarde comme si elle allait encore argumenter, donc je continue...

« Ça fait trop longtemps que je cherche _ça_ – ce qui changera ma vie. Et je suis toujours revenu les mains vides. Arlène m'a dit que si j'arrêtais de chercher, ce que je cherche viendrait à moi. Elle m'a dit que ce serait inattendu et que je devais garder l'esprit ouvert. Et si c'était ça ? Et si c'était ce que j'ai cherché pendant tout ce temps ? Comment pourrais-je laisser passer ça sans même essayer ? Et si je laissais s'éloigner la seule chose qui peut me soigner et arranger toute ma vie ? »

Le débat qui a lieu dans son esprit est visible sur son visage et je l'observe un moment. Personnellement, j'ai l'impression d'avoir donné assez de points positifs pour contrer ses arguments. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle a l'air si troublée – elle ne trouve pas de bonne raison pour m'empêcher d'aller là-bas. Finalement, un regard de défaite passe sur ses yeux, et je sais qu'elle a abandonné la partie. J'attends, incertain de ce qu'elle va dire. Mais un grand sourire se dessine sur mon visage lorsqu'elle finit par dire :

« Je peux faire quelques recherches si tu veux. »

Après plusieurs heures de recherches sur la méthamphétamine pendant lesquelles Hermione m'explique tout ce qu'elle trouve utile, je me rends à l'adresse que Blaise m'a donnée. Mais, maintenant que je suis derrière la porte, j'hésite à y aller. Je m'appuie sur le mur du couloir, et le son d'une dispute entre un homme et une femme me parvient depuis l'appartement. Me sentant comme un fouineur, je commence à écouter cette conversation qui ne me concerne en rien.

« Tu n'as rien à voir avec ça, Zabini ! » hurle la voix de femme avec colère. « C'est entre Draco et moi, et personne d'autre ! »

« C'est toi qui l'a rendu accro à cette merde sans même te soucier des conséquences que ça aurait sur lui ! » grommelle Blaise en retour. « Si tu crois une seconde que je vais le laisser partir avec toi, tu ferais mieux d'aller rendre visite au vieux Lockart à Ste Mangouste. »

« Tu n'as _aucune _idée de ce dont tu parles ! »

« Je m'en fous ! Tu ne le récupéreras pas! Vas t'en, Astoria. »

Mon cerveau me hurle de m'en aller maintenant, mais avant que je puisse m'échapper dans les escaliers, la porte de l'appartement s'ouvre en grand, révélant ma présence. Le femme me fixe une seconde puis passe à côté de moi en m'ignorant. Blaise, qui semble surpris et soulagé de me voir, me fait signe d'entrer. J'acquiesce silencieusement et entre en refermant la porte derrière moi.

« Eh bien, c'était Astoria. » dit Blaise en montrant la porte. « C'est celle dont je t'ai parlé, qui a ruiné la vie de Draco. »

« Ah, elle était, euh... agréable, je suppose » dis-je maladroitement, incertain de ce qu'il faut dire à propos d'une personne comme ça dans une situation pareille.

« Oui, et très classe, » répond-il, sarcastique. « Donc tu as décidé de venir. »

« Oui. Où est Draco ? »

« Il est dans ma chambre. En fait, je m'inquiète un peu pour lui. Il s'est endormi ici la nuit dernière et ne s'est pas réveillé depuis. »

Je cherche parmi les informations qu'Hermione m'a données et trouve la bonne explication. « Eh bien, il a sans doute fait une surdose, et il doit commencer à être en manque. »

« Quoi ? »

« Ben, ça fait un moment qu'il n'a plus pris de drogue, du coup il doit être en manque maintenant. Son corps est submergé par les effets de la drogue et ça diminue petit à petit. Il peut rester endormi pour encore un jour ou deux. »

« C'est bien que tu aies demandé de l'aide à Granger. »

Je me sens presque offensé qu'il pense automatiquement que je ne suis pas assez intelligent pour trouver ça sans Hermione – mais ça me passe rapidement et je suis simplement amusé. J'acquiesce donc, « Elle a fait beaucoup de recherches pour moi. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui va se passer quand il se réveillera ? »

« Ça ne va pas être très agréable – il sera affamé, épuisé, malade. C'est à ce moment qu'il faudra vraiment faire attention à ce qu'il reste loin de toute personne pouvant lui fournir de la drogue. Et ça peut prendre de deux à quatorze jours, mais on n'a aucun moyen de savoir comment ça se passera pour lui. Tu m'as dit qu'il n'en prenait que depuis deux mois, donc il y a une grande chance pour que ce ne soit pas trop long ou trop extrême pour lui d'arrêter la drogue. »

« Pendant ce temps, je pense que ce serait une bonne chose que tu t'installes ici. Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, oui, je sais à quel point c'est il aura besoin d'être surveillé en permanence. Ce sera juste plus simple si tu est tout le temps là. »

« Il y a juste un problème – et s'il se réveille et refuse mon aide ? »

« Tu devras insister. De toute façon, on dirait bien que ça va prendre des semaines avant qu'il soit capable de prendre une décision cohérente et raisonnable. »


	9. Vaincu

**Disclaimer complet dans le chapitre 7.**

Note de la traductrice : Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Je pars pour cinq-six jours et ne pourrai rien poster, mais je ne vous abandonne pas, promis ! Ce chapitre est assez bon, sans warning spécial à préciser, il est... plus calme que le précédent dirons nous ! Bonne lecture !

Draco Malfoy – Samedi 15 juin 2000

Il y a un peu plus d'une semaine, en me réveillant, j'ai trouvé Harry Potter à côté de moi, assis au bord de mon lit, s'activant autour d'un certain nombre de potions. Quand il s'est aperçu que j'étais réveillé, il m'a dit qu'il était là pour m'aider. Bien sûr, j'ai plutôt mal pris la nouvelle. Ces dernières semaines, j'ai eu une sorte de ''gueule de bois'' due à ma surdose, et je n'ai pas eu la force de protester. Donc je l'ai ignoré, j'ai refusé son aide en espérant qu'il parte, mais il n'a jamais abandonné. Tout les jours, il vient voir si je vais bien, et me demande ''d'arrêter d'être aussi borné''.

Malheureusement, ma force diminue à vu d'œil depuis que j'essaie d'arrêter la drogue. La dépression menace de me consumer. Mon corps et mon esprit sont affaiblis et épuisés. La plupart du temps, je n'arrive pas à m'extirper de mon lit, et je passe une grande partie de la journée à dormir. Et ça veut aussi dire que mes cauchemars sont revenus, encore plus vifs qu'avant. Chaque partie de moi quémande une nouvelle dose de speed – quelque chose pour faire partir ces terribles symptômes, mais Potter et Blaise me surveillent tout le temps pour s'assurer que je reste clean.

Potter est celui qui est là le plus souvent, quand Blaise est au travail. Il essaie toujours de me convaincre d'abandonner ma rancœur, mais ça m'énerve encore plus. Je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser de lui, quels que soient les efforts que je produis. Heureusement, même s'il me fait chier à insister comme ça, il m'apporte aussi de l'eau et de la nourriture, me lis des articles de la _Gazette du Sorcie_r, et me donne tout ce que je lui demande. Il ne quitte jamais la chambre plus de dix minutes, et s'est même endormi quelque fois sur une chaise à côté du lit.

En ce moment, Potter est assis sur cette même chaise, il m'observe tandis que je parcours un article du _Chicaneur _qu'il m'a amené. Rien ne m'intéresse dans ces articles, mais je fais semblant de les lire pour éviter de croiser son regard. Ses yeux me transpercent la peau.

« Ça fait vingt minutes que tu lis la même page, » murmure Potter doucement, qui semble voir clair dans mon jeu. Quand je lève enfin les yeux vers lui, son regard est calme mais inquiet. « Comment tu te sens ? Tu es dans un état épouvantable. »

« Eh bien je suis dans le même état à l'intérieur, crétin. » Quelle question stupide ! Comment je me sens ? Ma tête hurle de souffrance et du besoin de plus de drogue. Mon corps entier me fait mal. Une fine couche de sueur recouvre ma peau. Par moment, je frissonne violemment. Je me sens comme si j'allais vomir, mais jusque là j'ai réussi à m'en empêcher. Il y a une grande partie de moi qui préférerait que je sois mort, mais à chaque fois que cette pensée me traverse, je croise le regard de Potter qui me surveille.

« Tu veux que je t'apporte autre chose ? » demande-t-il en observant la table de nuit sur laquelle sont posés une petite bouteille de potion, un verre d'eau à moitié plein et une assiette vide.

Une étrange voix dans mon esprit veut désespérément lui demander de s'approcher – parce que la seule chose que je veux qu'il fasse c'est s'allonger à côté de moi dans le lit. Mon orgueil ne me permettra jamais de lui demander ça. « Non. Je n'ai besoin de rien. »

Potter ne dit rien d'autre, mais continue à me fixer avec insistance. Qu'est-ce qui peut lui passer par la tête pour qu'il me regarde ainsi ? Merlin, j'espère qu'il ne peux pas lire mon esprit ! Je mourrais d'embarras s'il le pouvait. Parce qu'alors il saurait. Il saurait que je l'aime. Je l'aime tellement que ça me terrifie, me consume, me torture. Quelque part dans mon esprit, j'ai toujours su que c'était vrai, mais je nageais si profondément dans le déni que je ne pouvais pas voir le soleil briller à la surface.

« Draco ? » finit par dire Potter. « Je peux te demander quelque chose? »

J'ai envie de faire un commentaire sarcastique, mais à la place j'acquiesce simplement.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as commencé à prendre de la drogue, je veux dire, au tout début ? »

Aucun mot ne veut sortir de ma bouche et je m'étouffe presque. Il y a tant de choses à dire – tant de choses que je pense ne jamais arriver à expliquer correctement. Tant de choses enfermées en moi depuis tout ce temps. Et j'ai peur que si je laisse sortir tout ça, je ne serai plus jamais capable de le contenir à nouveau. Je veux en parler – j'ai _besoin_ d'en parler – mais ma bouche reste fermée. Je fixe les plus incroyables yeux verts que j'ai jamais vus, et mon cœur fond jusqu'à ce que toute la douleur ait disparu.

« Astoria m'a dit que ça m'aiderait » lui dis-je finalement. Embarrassé. Honteux. Mais il n'y a aucun jugement dans ses yeux. « Elle a dit que ça ferait partir la souffrance et les regrets. A la place, j'ai juste une chose de plus à regretter. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter. Pour être honnête, je ne suis même pas sûr que je le voulais. »

« Tu t'en fichais que ça puisse te tuer ? »

« Je sais, c'est drôle... J'ai accepté la Marque parce que je voulais vivre, mais depuis ce jour j'ai toujours été prêt à mourir. »

Nous restons assis là, en silence, et je le regarde comprendre petit à petit ce que je viens de dire. Au final, il détourne le regard et attrape la potion sur la table de nuit. Il la débouche et me la tend.

« Bois ça. »

« C'est quoi cette merde ? »

« C'est une Potion de Nettoyage un peu spéciale qu'Hermione a préparée. Elle va te nettoyer de toutes les impuretés que la drogue a laissées dans ton organisme. Elle va stopper ton addiction et réduire tes symptômes dus au manque. »

« Je n'ai pas d'addiction ! Je vais bien ! » grogné-je agressivement, incapable d'admettre à quel point je suis détruit.

« _D'accord_. Mais bois juste ça. »

« Je ne boirai pas cette merde ! Je n'en ai pas _besoin_ ! Oublie ! »

Son regard est doux et il me va droit au cœur. _Arrête de penser à ça, Draco ! _Me crie une voix quelque part dans ma tête. _Tu ne peux pas être amoureux de lui ! Tu es un Malfoy ! Tu es un sorcier de sang pur !_ Ces mots me font détourner le regard. Je me suis battu contre ça – battu contre lui – pendant des années, je ne peux pas laisser tomber maintenant. En plus, comment pourrait-il l'accepter après ce que j'ai osé faire à mon corps ?

« Je sais que tu souffres énormément » La voix de Potter est calme. Elle m'apaise au plus profond de mon âme, si tout du moins j'en ai une. « Nous souffrons tous énormément, Draco. Mais tu ne peux pas continuer à te détruire comme ça. Ce n'est pas comme ça que la douleur partira. »

Mes yeux commencent à me brûler et des larmes menacent de me trahir. Je tourne la tête à l'opposé de lui, en espérant qu'il ne pourra rien voir.

« Tu peux me cacher ton visage autant que tu veux, mais je te vois. Je vois à travers toi. » Il ne dit plus rien, sans doute s'attendant à ce que je le regarde, mais je continue à cacher mon visage, honteux de laisser mes émotions prendre le dessus. « Draco, regarde moi ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu te fiches de savoir que tu es en train de te tuer avec cette merde ?! »

« Qu'est-ce que ça change ? » marmonné-je. « J'étais supposé mourir il y a des années de toute façon. Je devrais plutôt faire la fête et prendre du bon temps jusqu'à la fin. »

« Et c'est ça du _bon temps_ ?! » Il semble assez énervé maintenant. « Je ne suis pas idiot. Tu ne fais pas ça pour prendre du bon temps. Tu fais ça parce que tu n'arrives pas à accepter ton passé ! »

« Tu n'en sais ABSOLUMENT rien ! » lui hurlé-je, en me retournant brusquement. Mais mon corps se recroqueville au bord du lit d'une manière pathétique.

Il se lève et me toise de toute sa grandeur. « Je n'en sais absolument rien ?! Je ne sais pas ce que c'est de perdre les gens que j'aime ?! Je ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être pris au milieu d'une guerre ? Alors maintenant assis toi normalement et dis moi que je ne sais pas ce que tu traverses ! »

« Ce n'est pas pareil pour toi ! Tu es un putain de héros ! Le Survivant ! Tu n'as pas de raison de regretter tes choix ! Alors laisse moi tranquille bordel ! » J'essaie de me lever du lit pour sortir de cette chambre, mais Potter m'attrape par la taille, me repousse dans le lit et nous tombons l'un sur l'autre dans les coussins.

« Draco » la voix de Potter semble désespérée dans mon oreille, tandis que ses bras sont enroulés autour de moi, et la bouteille de potion est toujours serrée dans sa main, tout proche de mon visage. « Je ne te laisserai _jamais_ te tuer, tu ne _vas pas_ mourir, je ne _vais pas_ te laisser faire ! S'il te plaît Draco... laisse moi t'aider. »

Ses mots me transpercent le cœur.

_Draco, il y a des années j'ai connu un garçon qui a fait tous les mauvais choix. S'il te plaît, laisse moi t'aider._

Mon corps se détend, je pose ma tête contre l'épaule de Potter – vaincu. Il amène lentement la potion à mes lèvres. Épuisé et désespéré, j'ouvre simplement ma bouche et laisse la potion couler dans ma gorge. Le breuvage laisse une sensation de chaleur sur son passage qui se déploie dans chaque centimètre de mon corps, atténuant la douleur. Je gémis doucement de soulagement. Je me laisse tomber dans les bras de Potter, qui ne semble pas essayer de se dégager, je sens son odeur.

« C'est mieux comme ça ? » demande-t-il, sa bouche dangereusement proche de mon oreille.

« Beaucoup mieux » marmonné-je, sans être sûr de si je parle de la disparition de la douleur ou de sa soudaine proximité. Mais il n'a pas besoin de savoir ça, bien sûr. Je ferme les yeux et fais semblant de m'endormir alors que je veux juste une excuse pour rester dans ses bras sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi. Il semble tendu et gêné, mais il continue tout de même à me tenir contre lui.

Dès qu'il croit que je me suis endormi, son corps se détend et il pose sa tête contre la mienne. Ses lèvres sont dans mes cheveux et je peux entendre son léger souffle dans mon oreille. C'est sans doute le plus grand moment de détente que j'ai jamais eu. Tout en lui et si incroyable – la chaleur de son corps, le bruit de sa respiration, l'odeur de sa peau – tout ça me fait tourner la tête. La seule chose dont je dois absolument me souvenir maintenant c'est de continuer à faire semblant de dormir. Je crois que je mourrais s'il savait ce qui me passe par la tête.

Le corps de Potter se tend à nouveau lorsque la porte s'ouvre puis se referme. Peu de temps après, le poids de quelqu'un d'autre affaisse un peu le matelas à côté de moi. Une autre main me caresse le visage et je dois faire un effort pour m'empêcher de réagir.

« Comment va-t-il ? » demande Blaise en chuchotant.

« Il a _enfin_ bu la Potion de Nettoyage. » répond Potter en chuchotant lui aussi. « Mais il en a fait tout une histoire. »

« Je vois que vous deux êtes dans une position bien... différente depuis la dernière fois. » La jalousie dans sa voix est évidente mais Potter n'en tient pas compte.

« Bon, comme je disais, il a fait toute une histoire à propos de la potion. Puis il s'est endormi et je n'ai pas voulu le réveiller. »

« Bon, il a au moins pris la potion. C'est un bon début. Et ça veut dire qu'il n'y a plus de drogue dans son organisme maintenant ? »

« Oui. Il va sans doute encore un peu être en manque, mais tous les symptômes seront bien plus gérables que s'il n'avait pas pris la potion. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de lui ? »

Blaise pousse un long soupir. Il est certain qu'il aimerait prendre la place de Potter, mais il résiste. « Rien, laisse le simplement dormir. »

Le silence s'étire longuement entre eux tandis que je les sens m'observer. Je me force à ne pas bouger et écoute tous leurs mouvements. J'aimerais savoir à quoi Potter pense. Sa tête est toujours posée contre la mienne. Sa chaleur et son odeur submergent mon cœur. Heureusement, le regard intense de Blaise m'empêche de faire quoi que ce soit et je refoule ces sensations.

La potion que Potter m'a donnée se répand dans tout mon corps et nettoie chaque trace de méthamphétamine. La douleur qui me saisissait à chaque instant a complètement disparue, mais mon corps est toujours lourd et fatigué. Mes oreilles bourdonnent encore un peu mais la pièce a arrêté de tourner. Mon manque est plus émotionnel que physique maintenant. Mais plus je reste dans la chaleur de ses bras, plus mon manque diminue.

« Tu penses qu'il va aller mieux ? » murmure Blaise. Je peux le sentir passer sa main dans mes cheveux et je dois lutter pour ne pas réagir.

« Il a beaucoup de choses contre lesquelles il doit lutter » répond Potter doucement, « Ce serait de la folie de croire que ça va être facile pour lui. Mais je pense qu'il va y arriver. Il est plus fort qu'il le pense. Mais il va avoir besoin de notre aide, quelle que soit la force avec laquelle il lutte. »

« Je ne crois pas t'avoir déjà remercié pour ton aide. Je sais que ce n'est sans doute pas la manière dont tu préfères occuper ton temps, et je suis sûr qu'il ne t'a pas rendu la tâche plus facile. »

« Je n'aurais pas accepté si je ne pensais pas pouvoir gérer tous les caprices de Draco. En plus, c'est important pour moi de l'aider. »

« Pourquoi ? » Le soupçon dans la voix de Blaise est palpable, et Potter hésite avant de répondre.

« C'est une longue histoire. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir l'expliquer. Ce n'est pas trop grave, la seule chose à savoir c'est que je n'abandonnerai pas. »

Beaucoup d'émotions traverse mon cœur et le fait battre plus vite. Ses mots me font frissonner. Bien sûr, une partie de moi se demande quelle est cette _longue histoire_ qui le fait rester auprès de moi. Mais je sais que ça va me rendre fou si j'y pense trop, donc je me concentre sur le fait qu'il n'abandonnera pas. Il va rester avec moi jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que j'aille mieux et ça me touche énormément.

« Bon, heureusement, cette potion va beaucoup aider. Peut-être que ça ne va pas prendre aussi longtemps que nous le pensions. » suggère Blaise.

Je dois lutter pour ne pas répondre à mon ami. Ça ne me surprend pas que Blaise veuille que j'aille mieux rapidement et que Potter s'en aille plus tôt – Blaise veut que nous soyons juste tous les deux, même si c'est _lui_ qui a demandé de l'aide à Potter. Je me demande si celui-ci est aussi impatient de partir d'ici.

« Je suis sûr qu'il va se rétablir vite. » assure Potter. « Et quand ça sera le cas, il me suppliera sans doute de le laisser tranquille, encore plus que maintenant. »

Même s'il a dit cela d'un ton amusé, c'est clair qu'il pense que c'est la vérité. Peut-être que ça aurait été vrai si je ne l'avais pas entendu dire ça. Je veux qu'il reste – encore plus que je n'ose me l'avouer – mais je ne suis pas sûr d'arriver à le lui demander. Une autre pensée traverse mon esprit. Quand j'irai mieux, il n'aura plus d'excuse pour rester – est-ce que je le reverrai après ça ?

Cette pensée me frustre plus que tout et je la refoule loin de mon esprit. Potter et Blaise continuent de parler de part et d'autre de moi tandis que je commence à vraiment m'endormir. Mon corps est lourd et j'ai 'impression de me fondre dans celui de Potter, sans plus faire attention à ce qui se passe autour de moi. Les seules choses qui m'atteignent son les murmures de Potter, sa respiration sur ma peau, puis les rêves submergent ma conscience.


	10. Tenace

**Disclaimer complet dans le chap 7**

Note de la traductrice : Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui mettent des reviews et qui suivent ma traduction, ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur ! Enfin un autre chapitre, qui me plaît beaucoup. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez tout autant ! Bref, bonne lecture et _enjoy_ !

Harry Potter – Dimanche 16 juillet 2000

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, m'extirpant avec difficulté de mes rêves, je remarque que ma vision n'est pas floue, alors qu'elle devrait l'être. J'ai dû m'endormir avec mes lunettes par accident. C'est à ce moment que je réalise que je suis toujours allongé sur le lit, avec Draco qui dort dans mes bras. Il a l'air vraiment bien contre moi – il est blotti contre mon torse, sa peau est douce et chaude, ses cheveux me chatouillent le visage, et le soulèvement régulier de sa poitrine est étrangement réconfortant. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi tirer de cette réflexion, alors je la chasse de mon esprit.

Le corps de Draco se tend contre moi tandis qu'il sort du sommeil. Sans bouger, j'attends qu'il soit assez réveillé pour percevoir son environnement. Il finit par se tourner vers moi en baillant. Pendant un court instant, un sourire passe sur son visage et il pose sa tête contre moi – mais presque immédiatement, comme s'il réalisait ses actes, le sourire disparaît et il bondit pratiquement loin de moi. Il évite mon regard, embarrassé, en espérant que je n'ai rien remarqué.

« Bonjour – ou bonsoir plutôt » bredouillé-je maladroitement tandis qu'il garde les yeux baissés. Il fait un signe de la tête pour seule réponse. Nous sommes tous les deux mal à l'aise, et ça risque d'être insupportable pour nous de rester dans la même chambre un jour de plus. « Alors, comment te sens-tu ? Tu as envie d'aller faire un tour aujourd'hui ? »

A ces mots, il me regarde enfin, l'air surpris. « Faire un tour ? Tu veux dire que tu me laisses enfin sortir de cet appartement ? »

« Si tu penses que tu peux y arriver, oui, bien sûr. Je veux dire, il n'y a aucune raison de te garder enfermé si tu as assez de force pour marcher un peu. On pourrait aller sur le Chemin de Traverse et prendre une glace par exemple. »

Draco me fixe une minute, comme pour s'assurer que je dis vrai. « Hum, bien sûr, ça serait pas mal de sortir un peu de cette chambre. »

« Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas te doucher en premier pendant que j'envoie un hiboux à Blaise pour qu'il sache qu'on sera sans doute sortis quand il rentrera. »

Il acquiesce et sort de la chambre sans un mot. Je fixe un moment la porte, puis retrouve mes esprits et pars à la recherche de quelque chose pour écrire dans l'appartement. Je peux entendre l'eau couler dans la salle de bain, qui me signale que Draco est officiellement dans la douche. Cette idée accélère les battements de mon cœur d'une manière assez inexplicable. Je ne connais pas vraiment l'appartement de Blaise, et il me faut presque dix minutes pour trouver ce dont j'ai besoin. Je me concentre sur le mot que je dois écrire et refoule toute pensée à propos de Draco jusqu'à ce qu'une voix m'appelle depuis la salle de bain.

« Potter, viens par là ! » me demande Draco.

En ronchonnant, je me traîne jusqu'à la salle de bain et ouvre la porte. Une chaude buée jaillit de la pièce et m'enveloppe tandis que je me fraye un chemin à l'intérieur. Je suis presque incapable de voir quoi que ce soit, et je m'adresse au brouillard, dans lequel Draco doit bien être caché quelque part. « Draco, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« J'ai oublié de prendre une serviette, » m'explique-t-il d'un ton agacé. « J'ai besoin que tu m'en apporte une. »

« Et où je la trouve ? »

« Dans le placard de la cuisine ! »

Je lève les yeux au ciel à son ton impatient et mon corps se dirige vers la cuisine, alors que mon cerveau me dit de le laisser se débrouiller tout seul. L'étagère du haut est encombrée de serviettes noires et vertes. _Évidement. _Je prends deux serviettes noires – une pour Draco et une pour moi – et j'entends du bruit dans la salle de bain. J'agrippe les serviettes et les ramène à la salle de bain. L'eau coule toujours et le brouillard est toujours intense, mais Draco n'est plus dans la douche. Il est debout au milieu de la pièce, sans se soucier de sa nudité, et tend la main pour prendre une serviette. Mon ventre se tord violemment et je dois prendre une grande inspiration pour garder mon calme lorsque je lui tend sa serviette.

« J'ai laissé l'eau puisque tu vas aussi prendre une douche. » marmonne Draco l'esprit ailleurs pendant qu'il frotte la serviette sur son corps pour se sécher. Est-ce qu'il s'attend vraiment à ce que je me déshabille maintenant, devant lui ? Quand il lève un sourcil pour me regarder avec cet air de défi, je sais que la réponse est oui. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« N-non, pourquoi quelque chose n'irait pas ? » balbutié-je, soudainement conscient de mon corps, mais sans vouloir le laisser voir ma faiblesse, de peur qu'il n'en profite pour se moquer de moi.

« Il n'y a aucune raison en effet. » Il enveloppe la serviette autour de sa taille et attend en me regardant. Ce petit connard veut me provoquer ! Il sait que je me sens mal à l'aise et il ne pense pas que je vais y arriver.

Malheureusement, il réussit seulement à attiser ma détermination, et je veux lui prouver qu'il n'arrivera pas à me faire craquer et à me faire quitter la pièce. Sans le quitter des yeux, j'agrippe mon t-shirt et le fait passer au-dessus de ma tête. Le vêtement tombe au sol et je dois réajuster mes lunettes. Draco me fixe attentivement, un sourire exaspérant sur le visage. Je suis soulagé de voir que j'arrive à garder une expression neutre, qui ne me trahit pas alors que mon cœur bat plus fort dans ma poitrine maintenant nue. Draco serre les dents quand mes mains déboutonnent mon jean, mais il continue à me fixer dans les yeux. Je mets mes pouces sous mon jean et mon boxer et fait glisser mes vêtements pour les enlever.

« Je ne vais pas prendre longtemps, » lui dis-je tranquillement, reconnaissant car ma voix ne craque pas. « Tu peux aller te préparer si tu veux. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillent face à la confiance que je semble avoir, sans sembler s'apercevoir que ce petit mouvement me donne un profond sentiment de satisfaction. Prêt à tout pour garder mon avantage sur lui, je passe calmement à côté de lui et entre dans la douche. Je suis caché par le rideau de douche et couvert d'eau chaude, mon anxiété s'atténue alors en disparaît complètement tandis que je l'entends sortir de la pièce pour aller s'habiller. Je ressens un léger sentiment de fierté quand je pense à ce que je viens de faire – sans parler du regard qu'il avait. S'il veut me faire chier pour que je m'en aille, je peux le prendre à son propre jeu.

Une partie de moi trouve difficile à croire que _ça_ – que _lui_ – soit ce que je cherchais depuis tout ce temps pour changer ma vie. Et si mon intuition était fausse ? Je pousse un long soupir qui se répercute dans toute la pièce, puis commence à me savonner. Je ne peux pas abandonner aussi facilement de toute façon. Comment pourrais-je retrouver la vie que j'avais avant – malheureux et isolé, blessant envers mes amis, laissant mon amertume me consumer – je ne supporterais pas de vivre à nouveau comme ça.

« Potter ? » la voix de Draco semble douce et nerveuse, mais je peux dire qu'il se tient juste derrière la douche.

« D-Draco, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » balbutié-je, assez troublé par son apparition soudain, et le fait que seul le rideau nous sépare.

« Je ne suis plus trop sûr que sortir soit vraiment une bonne idée. »

Je rince mes cheveux en soupirant. « De quoi tu parles ? Je croyais que tu trouvais ça pas mal de sortir un peu. »

« J-je sais, mais... » Il s'interrompt quant j'arrête l'eau et tire le rideau d'un coup sec. Ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand à ma vue, mais je suis trop surpris par ses paroles pour m'en soucier.

J'agrippe ma serviette, l'enroule autour de ma taille et le fixe en espérant trouver derrière sa façade ce qui lui arrive. « Mais quoi ? »

« Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée que nous soyons vus ensemble? »

« C'est pour ça que tu t'inquiètes ? Tu ne veux pas être vu avec moi ? »

« Non ! » répond-t-il immédiatement. « Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. C'est juste que... eh bien... ce n'est pas génial quand la _Gazette du sorcier _publie en première page _Notre Sauveur, Harry Potter, s'investit dans une œuvre de charité_, ou _Le Survivant souillé par le Mangemort_. »

Je le fixe un long moment sans vraiment comprendre, et je finis par voir la vulnérabilité dans ses yeux, même s'il essaie de me la cacher. « Draco, je m'en fous complètement de ces articles ridicules. La _Gazette_ publie n'importe quoi tant que c'est vendeur et que ça intéresse les gens. Je n'y prête aucune attention et tu devrais en faire autant. Si je m'inquiétais de ce que les gens pensent de l'aide que je t'apporte, je n'aurais pas répondu à la demande de Blaise. »

« Ah oui ? Est-ce que quelqu'un à part Granger sait que tu es là avec moi ? » Il lève un sourcil moqueur, comme s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

« Eh bien, non, mais... »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. »

« Eh, arrête un peu. Je ne l'ai dit à personne mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'en ai honte ! En plus, je pensais que c'était toi qui voulait garder ça secret. Je suis sûr que tu ne veux pas que le monde entier sache à propos de _quoi_ je t'aide, n'est-ce pas? »

« _Non !_ »

« Alors détends toi. Oublie la _Gazette_. Oublie Hermione. Oublie tout. Je ne suis pas le Sauveur. Tu n'es pas le Mangemort. Je ne suis pas un héros. Tu n'es pas un méchant. Nous sommes simplement nous. Harry et Draco. Et là Harry est mort de faim, donc est-ce que Draco voudrait bien bouger ses fesses pour que nous allions manger quelque chose ? »

Il m'observe un moment puis retient un petit rire. « Ok, très bien. Mais tu devrais quand même t'habiller avant. On va vraiment faire la une sinon. »

« Oh, ferme-la. »

« Une pub pour la serviette du grand Harry Potter peut-être ? » Il montre tout mon corps du bout du doigt et dit d'une voix suraiguë « _Achetez la serviette du Survivant ! C'est LA serviette à choisir !_ »

« _Ferme-la !_ » crié-je, et je le pousse hors de la salle de bain en essayant de cacher mon rire. Je claque la porte et m'autorise finalement à sourire. Tandis que je me sèche et que je m'habille, je peux l'entendre marcher dans la cuisine. Il me crie de me dépêcher et je sèche donc rapidement mes cheveux avant de sortir le rejoindre. Draco est appuyé tranquillement sur la porte d'entrée, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, il se mord un peu les lèvres. « Très bien, allons-y. »

Nous sortons ensemble et transplanons jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse. Comme c'est le week-end, la rue pavée est pleine de monde et les magasins débordent eux aussi de clients. Draco marche nerveusement à côté de moi tandis que nous nous frayons un chemin dans la foule. Son angoisse est palpable alors qu'il essaie de ne pas croiser le regard des passants – qui, évidemment, nous fixent, murmurent et nous montrent du doigt. Je l'emmène jusqu'à un restaurant qui semble à peu près sûr – les gens sont encore trop occuper à faire les magasins pour songer à manger à cette heure. Draco s'assoit à une table dans le fond, le plus loin possible de la fenêtre et des regards curieux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » lui demandé-je.

Il hausse les épaules. « N'importe quoi. »

« D'accord. Attends moi ici je vais demander deux de mes commandes habituelles. »

« Tu viens souvent ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je mange ici tous les jours quand je bosse. Je reviens. Ne t'enfuis pas surtout ! » Une partie de moi espère secrètement qu'il ne sera plus là à mon retour, mais je sais que ça me rendrait dingue de le chercher dans la foule si c'était le cas. Je me dirige vers le comptoir où la fille du propriétaire travaille. « Salut Lydia ! Comment ça va ? »

« Harry ! » s'exclame Lydia. « Ça fit un bail qu'on ne t'a pas vu ici. Où étais-tu passé ? »

« J'ai pris un peu de vacances pour m'occuper d'affaires plus personnelles. » Je lui montre la table où Draco est toujours assis, mais il n'y est plus seul. Un gros mec à l'air louche est penché par-dessus la table et lui chuchote à l'oreille.

« Oh, Merlin ! » La voix de Lydia me ramène à notre conversation. Lorsque je me retourne, elle observe Draco avec envie. « Où l'as-tu trouvé ? J'en veux un aussi ! »

« Oh, tu sais, je l'ai acheté au magasin d'animaux de compagnie juste à côté. » murmuré-je sèchement, plutôt irrité par l'intérêt qu'elle lui porte.

« Sérieux ?! » Ses yeux s'agrandissent et elle me fait un peu pitié. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire d'elle ?_

« _Bien sûr que non !_ » Je résiste à l'envie de secouer la tête et change rapidement de sujet. « Écoute, il faut absolument que je retourne là-bas. Tu peux nous apporter ma commande habituelle, s'il te plaît ? »

« Bien sûr Harry. »

« Merci. » Je marche lentement vers la table, en essayant de ne pas me faire remarquer par Draco, qui est dos à moi, tandis que j'écoute la conversation qu'il a avec l'inconnu.

« Allez, j'ai une _eight ball*, _je peux te la vendre maintenant si tu veux. » chuchote l'étranger à Draco, qui semble tendu. _Une eight ball_ ?

« N-non, je te l'ai déjà dit, j-je ne prends plus de cette merde » lui dit Draco.

« Putain. Astoria m'a dit que tu essayais d'être clean, mais je ne pensais pas que tu en serais capable. »

« Eh bien si, alors va t'en. » grommelle-t-il, visiblement irrité par la mention de son ancienne petite amie.

« Draco, il y a un problème ? » Je finis par avertir les deux hommes de ma présence et ils se retournent avec de grands yeux. Draco semble un court instant soulagé de me voir. Mon attention se reporte immédiatement sur l'inconnu qui, d'après ce que j'ai compris, est un dealer. Je le fixe froidement.

« Harry Potter ? » dit le dealer, incrédule. « Vous êtes avec _lui_ ? »

« Oui, en effet. Il y a une chose que je devrais savoir ici ? »

« Non, Mr Potter. Bien sûr que non. J'allais partir. » Il jette un dernier coup d'œil à Draco. « Tu sais où me trouver si tu changes d'avis. »

Je regarde l'homme qui s'en va et Lydia vient poser nos plats sur la table. Je m'assois à côté de Draco pour que nous puissions chuchoter sans être entendus et l'observe attentivement. Il serre les dents et ferme les yeux. Il pioche doucement dans sa nourriture sans me regarder, comme un enfant qu'on a pris en train de faire une bêtise. Mais ce n'est pas sa faute si l'inconnu l'a approché. Il est resté fort et a décliné l'offre. Il n'a pas à s'inquiéter de ma réaction.

« Qu'est-ce qu'une _eight ball_ ? » demandé-je calmement.

« C'est une mesure de méthamphétamine » murmure-t-il le nez dans son assiette. « Quelques grammes. »

« Mais tu as refusé. Je suis fier de toi Draco. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin que tu sois fier de moi ! » me crie-t-il en retour. Sa colère me déroute un moment.

« P-pourquoi est-ce que tu t'énerves ? Tu as fait quelque chose de bien ! »

« C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas que tu viennes ici ! Je savais que si je te revoyais, je n'aurais plus besoin de la drogue ! Maintenant je vais redevenir exactement comme avant et tu me félicites pour ça ! »

Sa colère m'empêche de vraiment saisir le sens de ses mots. « J-je pensais que c'était une bonne chose. Pourquoi voudrais-tu continuer à te droguer si ça peut te tuer? »

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que c'est que de planer. Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que c'est de ne plus rien ressentir du tout. »

« Tu préfères être vidé plutôt qu'être heureux ? »

« En supposant que je puisse être heureux. En plus, être heureux, c'est être dans l'attente d'une souffrance encore plus forte. »

*Qu'est-ce qu'une eight ball ? Draco l'explique un peu après, mais sur ce point la traduction n'est pas simple. Ce terme désigne 1/8 d'once de méthamphétamine. Inutile de préciser que c'est de l'argot et que j'ai eu un mal fou à trouver un terme français équivalent. (Je suis d'ailleurs ouverte aux suggestions de ceux qui s'y connaîtraient un peu mieux...). Mais en gros, tout ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est que cela correspond à environ 4 grammes de produit.


	11. Convalescence

**Disclaimer complet dans le chapitre 7**

Note de la traductrice : Je m'excuse mille fois pour le retard monstrueux de ce chapitre, mais je suis entrée en classes préparatoires et le temps libre dont je dispose est assez... limité ! Je vous promets quand même de continuer (grâce à mes cours de philo...), mais les délais pourraient être un peu longs. Merci de votre compréhension ! Ce chapitre est un tournant de la fic, c'est un peu les gonds qui permettent de changer de situation. Du coup... il est un peu tiré par les cheveux. Comprenez, il fallait pour l'auteur trouver des situations qui arrangeraient tout en un chapitre ! Mais il reste agréable à lire, appréciez, la suite est encore meilleure !

Draco Malfoy – Mercredi 26 juillet 2000

Je suis resté éveillé toute la nuit à ressasser la conversation que nous avons eu avec Potter sur le Chemin de Traverse. Comment ai-je pu lui dire ça – qu'avec lui je n'avais plus besoin de la drogue ? Heureusement il ne m'a jamais posé de questions à ce propos. Nous avons réussi à éviter toute sorte de dialogue pour le reste de la journée, et là, il est endormi silencieusement sur le lit, juste à côté de moi. Je peux entendre Blaise se préparer à partir au travail tandis que j'observe Potter. Blaise a dormi dans le canapé pour nous laisser son lit. Quand je pense à la gentillesse de son geste, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me lever pour le remercier. Je me glisse doucement hors du lit pour ne pas réveiller Potter et me dirige vers la cuisine pour trouver Blaise.

« Salut, Blaise, » lui murmuré-je en passant mes bras autour de sa poitrine pour appuyer ma tête sur son dos.

Il sursaute un peu mais se détend immédiatement et se tourne vers moi. « Draco, qu'est-ce que tu fais levé aussi tôt ? »

« Je n'ai pas pu dormir cette nuit. » Je me penche un peu en avant. « Blaise, je ne t'ai pas encore remercié pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Me laisser rester ici avec Potter en plus, dans ton lit, et dormir toi sur le canapé. C'est toujours toi qui répare mes merdes depuis qu'on est gosses et... »

« Dray, arrête. Tu es mon meilleur ami c'est normal que je fasse ça pour toi. Tu vas vraiment mal en ce moment. Je ne vais pas t'abandonner. » Il reste silencieux un long moment, le regard empli d'affection, puis a soudain l'air gêné. « A-alors, Potter prend bien soin de toi, n'est-ce pas ? Tout va bien entre vous ? »

« Oh, euh, oui, je crois. Je me sens beaucoup mieux. La Potion de Nettoyage m'a beaucoup aidé et je me sens bien. Je suis surpris qu'il ne soit pas encore parti. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il va partir comme ça. Il a vraiment l'air déterminé à rester jusqu'au bout. Il m'a dit qu'il avait ses raisons mais il n'a pas dit lesquelles. »

Ces mots attisent ma curiosité, quelque part au fond de mon esprit. Mes pensées cherchent toutes les solutions possibles tandis que Blaise passe sa main dans mes cheveux. Lorsque je reviens à la réalité, je me sens un peu coupable. Blaise prend soin de moi et me regarde tendrement, et moi je ne pense qu'à passer ma main dans des cheveux noirs en bataille. Un instant, je suis tenté de trouver une excuse pour retourner dans le lit et abandonner mon ami, car son regard commence à être trop lourd à supporter. Mais la question qu'il me pose ensuite me fige complètement.

« Draco, est-ce que tu vas dire à tes parents où tu es un jour ? » demande-t-il et étudiant m réaction. La mention de mes parents, pour la première fois depuis que je suis ici, me choque. « je ne leur ai rien dit à propos de toi, mais tu sais bien qu'ils s'inquiètent. C'est tes affaires, donc tu devrais leur annoncer tout ça toi quand tu seras prêt, mais tu ne penses pas qu'ils méritent de savoir que leur fils est en vie ? »

« Je ne suis pas prêt pour ça, Blaise. » lui dis-je sèchement. « S'il savaient que je suis tombé dans la drogue et que Harry Potter me materne pour que j'aille mieux, ils feraient tous les deux une crise cardiaque. »

« Tu ne peux pas en être sûr. »

« Bien sûr que si. Mon père essayerait probablement de me tuer avant que son cœur ne s'arrête pour ce qu'il considère comme une _Immense Trahison de tout ce que représente notre Famille. _»

« Draco, c'est... »

« N'essaie pas de me convaincre du contraire. »

« Ok. Mais je pense toujours que tu devrais leur dire. Tu vas mieux maintenant. Tu as fait des progrès incroyables très rapidement. Tu n'as même pas à leur parler de la drogue ou de Potter. Laisse leur juste savoir que tu es avec moi et que tu vas bien. »

« Je ne suis pas prêt. Je... je leur dirai, au final. Mais pas maintenant. »

« D'accord. Je sais que j'ai dit que c'était tes affaires, mais si dans un mois tu ne l'as pas fait, alors je le ferai moi. »

« Blaise ! tu ne peux pas- »

« Je vais être en retard au travail. On se voit ce soir. » Il se penche comme s'il allait m'embrasser, mais s'arrête juste avant que nos lèvres se touchent, réalisant sans doute que c'était inapproprié, et il s'écarte. Son regard s'attarde sur mes lèvres plusieurs secondes et il s'oblige finalement à marcher vers la porte. Je reste seul, debout dans la cuisine à penser à ses paroles sur mes parents, lorsque je me rappelle brusquement que je ne suis pas seul dans l'appartement. Je retourne dans la chambre où Potter dort toujours et commence à m'habiller.

Père me tuerait probablement s'il savait que Potter est avec moi. Peut-être qu'il ne devrait pas être là. Est-ce que ça vaut vraiment le coup, si je considère le risque que je prends avec ma famille ? Et _lui_, qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici ? Il est venu pour m'aider, moi qu'il a toujours détesté, sans le dire à ses amis, et dans un but plutôt obscur. Qu'est-ce qui peut le motiver pour rester ici alors que je ne suis même pas sûr que j'aurais fait la même chose pour lui ? Si je le savais, je ne serais peut-être pas aussi terrifié à l'idée de dire à mes parents où je suis et de leur proposer de venir nous voir.

Potter baille et ouvre les yeux. Ses magnifiques yeux verts me regardent, encore endormis, et je réalise qu'il ne doit probablement pas me voir distinctement sans ses lunettes. Il n'est pas totalement réveillé, et j'en profite pour poser mes questions.

« Salut, Potter. Tu rentres chez toi aujourd'hui? »

Il grogne en essayant de se lever et répond à ma question. « Euh, non. Tu essaies toujours de te débarrasser de moi ? »

« Eh bien, Blaise et moi étions en train de dire que j'avais fait beaucoup de progrès. Il pense que je vais beaucoup mieux. Pas toi ? »

« Bien sûr que si. Mais je... »

« Et je suis sûr que maintenant Blaise pourrait s'occuper de moi. Alors pourquoi es-tu toujours là? »

Il grogne à nouveau et tâtonne autour de lui, à la recherche de ses lunettes. « Draco, je ne vais pas partir. C'est important. »

« Pourquoi ? » Mes soupçons refont surface, et je commence à m'énerver. « Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si important pour toi, Potter ? »

Il se redresse complètement, parfaitement réveillé. Il me fixe intensément, hésitant à répondre à ma question. « C'est assez difficile à expliquer. Mais depuis la guerre je ne suis devenu quelqu'un d'autre, et quelqu'un que je n'apprécie pas vraiment. J'étais furieux et déprimé. Et je me sentais un peu inutile, tu comprends ? Je n'avais plus de mission. Alors quand Blaise est venu me voir et m'a demandé de t'aider, je - »

« Oh, j'ai compris. Alors c'était juste un autre petit arrangement pour que tu sois fier de toi – que tu sois à nouveau le Héros. Je suis sûr que tu vas te précipiter à _La Gazette du Sorcier_ et leur raconter comment tu as sauvé le Mangemort pour qu'ils puissent écrire tes louanges. »

« Non, Draco, ce n'est pas ça, j'ai juste - »

« Laisse tomber ! Je me casse. » Pris d'une colère inexplicable, je sors de la pièce comme un ouragan, et j'entends Potter sauter du lit pour me suivre. Il me suis en effet jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, mais je sais qu'il ne pourra pas aller plus loin sans s'habiller auparavant. « Bonne chance avec ton article. J'espère qu'il fera la une ! »

→ Je claque finalement la porte dans un retentissant _vlam_. Mes jambes me portent calmement dans les escaliers et je sors de l'immeuble. Même avec la potion de Nettoyage, je me sens toujours épuisé, et chaque mouvement trop rapide fait danser des points blancs devant mes yeux. Le soleil brille, et me donne mal à la tête. Peut-être que j'exagère un peu, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. J'aurais dû me douter qu'il ne faisait pas tout ça pour moi – et parce qu'il se faisait du souci pour moi. Et je ne l'ai même pas deviné quand il a voulu sortir au Chemin de Traverse avec moi. Merlin, je suis un idiot.

Dans l'espoir de m'isoler de tout et de tout le monde, je continue à marcher jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve dans le Londres Moldu, et j'observe les vitrines des magasins devant lesquels je passe. Finalement, quelque chose, ou devrais-je plutôt dire quelqu'un, attire mon attention à l'intérieur d'une boutique. Je chercher l'enseigne du magasin et remarque qu'il vend toute sorte d'objet en verre, des vases et de la vaisselle jusqu'aux carillonset aux figurines. À travers la vitre, je peux voir des étagères entières de vaisselle de verre, de différentes teintes de couleur, et de tout type de formes. Il y a un panneau sur la vitrine indiquant que l'ouverture du magasin date d'il y a quelques jours. De toute façon, c'est la femme qui tient la caisse qui m'intéresse. Je prends une grande inspiration et entre, ce qui fait tinter une petite cloche accrochée à la porte.

« C'est une belle boutique » dis-je calmement. La femme se fige au son de ma voix et lève lentement son regard vers moi, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction.

« D-Draco ? » balbutie-t-elle sans y croire.

« Bonjour, Mère. »

Elle hésite un moment, comme si elle n'était pas sûre que ce soit vraiment moi. Doucement, elle fait le tour du comptoir. Ses yeux s'emplissent de larme et elle se mord la lèvre pour ne pas les laisser couler. Elle ouvre les bras, et, sans hésiter, je la laisse me serrer contre elle. Après tout ce temps, je réalise à quel point elle m'a manqué et à quel point c'étaitdégueulasse de ma part de partir comme ça.

« Draco, mon chéri, _où_ étais-tu passé ?! Tout va bien ?! Comment _oses_-tu partir sans rien dire ?! Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de l'angoisse que tu m'as causée ?! »

« Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Je voulais juste... J'avais besoin de partir. » A ces mots, quelque chose en moi se brise et toute l'histoire s'écoule hors de mon être sans que je puisse la retenir – Astoria, la drogue, l'aventure avec le dealer, mon séjour chez Blaise avec Potter – tout ce que je n'aurais jamais voulu lui avouer jaillit hors de moi jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus continuer sans reprendre ma respiration. Mortifié par ma confession, je reste debout sans parler, honteux. Je n'arrive pas à regarder son visage de peur de ce que je pourrais y trouver.

« Viens avec moi. » murmure-t-elle gentiment, en prenant ma main pour m'emmener dans la pièce du fond. Elle appelle une jeune femme dans la boutique, « Charlotte, je fais une pause. Peux-tu t'occuper des clients jusqu'à ce que je revienne ? »

« Bien sûr Narcissa, prends ton temps. » répond la jeune femme poliment.

Mère et moi entrons dans ce qui semble être la grande pièce dans laquelle est fabriqué et stocké la vaisselleavant d'être mise en vitrine pour être vendue. Elle me fait m'asseoir dans un petit sofa marron dans un coin de la pièce, et me serre doucement la main. Le silence s'étire douloureusement tandis que j'attends qu'elle dise quelque chose. Si Père avait été là, il n'aurait pas perdu autant de temps à changer de pièce, il aurait immédiatement commencé à me crier dessus. Pourtant, Mère est juste assise là à me regarder.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demande-t-elle finalement d'une voix calme. « Tu m'as dit que Potter t'aidais à remonter la pente. Tu vas mieux maintenant ? »

« Je suis encore en manque de temps en temps. » admis-je timidement. « Mais ça va. »

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissée t'aider? »

« Je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais pas t'admettre ce que j'avais fait, qui j'étais devenu. J'avais tellement honte. »

« Draco Lucius Malfoy, comment peux-tu _seulement_ être trop honteux pour ne pas venir me demander de l'aide ?! Je suis ta mère ! Tu es censé venir me voir à chaque fois que tu as besoin de moi ! »

« Et pour Père ? Tu sais comment il réagira. Il me sermonnera pendant des heures sur l'image de la famille Malfoy qu'il faut maintenir et sur le rôle que je dois remplir. Il ne me le pardonnerait jamais. »

« Eh bien, nous ne sommes pas obligés d'en parler à ton père, n'est-ce pas ? »

Finalement, je lève les yeux vers elle, choqué par le fait qu'elle veuille lui cacher quelque chose de ce genre. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé à lui mentir avant, et encore moins pour une chose aussi grave. Aucun de nous deux n'est jamais allé contre la volonté de mon père auparavant. Mais cela me fait me poser une autre question. Mon père ne donnerait jamais son accord pour qu'elle fasse quoi que se soit dans le Londres Moldu, et pourtant elle ouvre un magasin ici ? Père n'aurait jamais approuvé ça. C'est impossible qu'il soit au courant de quoi que ce soit. Ce qui signifie que mes problèmes de drogue ne seront pas la première chose qu'elle cache à mon père.

« Maman, je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

« Bien sûr, chéri, qu'y a-t-il ? »

« C'est quoi cette boutique? »

Elle pousse un long soupir et regarde la pièce autour d'elle. « J'avais besoin de partir, moi aussi. Ce n'est pas facile pour moi d'être toute la journée dans ce manoir sans toi, en me souvenant de toute ce qu'il s'y est passé. J'avais besoin d'un endroit où m'échapper sans que ton père ne le sache. J'ai toujours aimé créer des objets dans du verre, alors j'ai décidé d'ouvrir ce magasin ici, où je pourrais en vendre quelques uns. Ton père ne se doute même pas que je sors de la maison quand il n'est pas là. Comment m'as-tu trouvée ? »

« J'étais juste sorti me promener et je t'ai vu à travers la vitrine. »

« Je peux poser aussi une question ? » Sa voix est douce, comme si elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir me demander quelque chose, quelle que soit la question qui lui est venue à l'esprit. Je hoche lentement la tête, me préparant à ce qu'elle va dire. « Tu me dis que Potter habite avec toi. Comment... hum... comment ça se passe? »

« Il a pris soin de moi, il est resté à mes côtés tout ce temps. Mais bon, apparemment il faisait tout ça juste pour se donner bonne conscience. Il ne se préoccupait pas vraiment de moi. »

« Mais non, je suis sûre que ce n'est pas vrai. Peut-être que c'est bien plus complexe que ce que tu penses. Tu as toujours tendance à tirer des conclusions hâtives et à exagérer. De ce que j'ai vu pendant la guerre, je peux affirmer qu'il se préoccupe vraiment de toi. En plus, si la seule chose qu'il voulait était rehausser son ego et avoir bonne conscience, il aurait pu simplement te donner une Potion de Nettoyage puis partir en te laissant avec Blaise. »

Je pense à ces mots pendant plusieurs minutes. Nous discutons encore un peu, puis elle insiste à regret sur le fait qu'elle doit retourner travailler. Nous nous sommes promis que si je me taisais sur le magasin, elle se tairait sur ce que j'ai traversé. Le soulagement est le seul sentiment que je peux ressentir face à sa réaction sur tout ce que je lui ai raconté. Elle s'est juste inquiétée à propos de la drogue et a réagi bizarrement au fait que Potter soit impliqué dans ma vie. On peut dire que je l'avais grandement sous-estimée.

Lorsque je rentre à l'appartement de Blaise, je réalise qu'il est vide. Mon cœur se serre. Potter est finalement parti. J'erre jusque dans la chambre. Sa valise est toujours posée à côté de la mienne au bout du lit. À ce moment, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre brusquement. Les mots de Mère me reviennent à l'esprit et je me dirige dans le salon pour voir Potter. Ses yeux sont écarquillés et il est essoufflé. Ses cheveux sont ébouriffés. Il semble estomaqué de me voir ici_._

« _Putain_, mais où étais-tu passé ?! » hurle-t-il, sa voix faisant presque vibrer les murs. « As-tu la moindre idée du nombre d'endroits où je suis allé te chercher ?! »

« Tu es sorti pour moi ? »

« Bien sûr que je t'ai cherché ! Tu es complètement taré ou quoi ?! Tu t'es juste barré comme ça sans me dire où tu allais ! Tu ne m'as pas laissé la moindre chance de m'expliquer ! »

« Bon, je suis là maintenant. Alors vas-y. Explique toi. »

« Draco, j'ai accepté de faire ça parce que je pensais que ça aiderait ma vie à reprendre son cours. Et je sais que c'était une raison égoïste, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je me fiche de toi. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. S'il te plaît, crois moi. »

« Alors ça veut dire que tu vas rester? »


End file.
